


A Decade Away

by MadamIchaIcha



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamIchaIcha/pseuds/MadamIchaIcha
Summary: After Tsunade's death, and under Danzo's regime as the new Hokage, Sakura flees Konoha, leaving the village behind. Settling into a far off island town void of shinobi, it would be ten years before she saw a familiar face again.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	1. Entrapment

Konoha's history was completely altered after the Pein Invasion.

Tsunade, having not fully recovered her chakra levels, was simply low hanging fruit for Danzo and his men, and with her out of the picture, Danzo was able to manipulate his way into becoming the next Hokage. Under his intense regime, the shinobi of Konoha were now his to exploit, pawns in his own personal game of retribution. With receiving word that Uchiha Sasuke was currently his number one threat after discovering the truth behind Itachi's secret mission, Danzo forced many to do his bidding. Whether he held a kunai up to their throat, or those of their loved ones, he always got his way. His dictatorship was not only limited to shinobi, but medical nins as well – Sakura in particular. Danzo originally propositioned Shizune, but with her undying loyalty to Tsunade, refused. As next in line, and student to the former Hokage, Sakura became his next target.

Sakura would never forget that day.

Shortly after lunch ended, she found herself being suddenly grabbed by two masked ANBU members, and hauled off into a dark holding cell. A cell that was enforced with chakra to keep those who were inside, utterly powerless. After the heavy iron door slammed shut, Sakura found her footing and began feeling around in the dark, mapping out her surroundings in her head. Stepping cautiously over towards the nearest wall, she followed it's border until she came to what felt like a large window of some kind.

Immediately banging on the pane of glass in front of her, Sakura shouted for help… but something just didn't feel right. Beginning to panic, Sakura tried repeatedly to bust the glass, hoping it would shatter and she could crawl her way out. But before she could crack the reinforced pane, a small light bulb flickered on. Flinching at the sudden brightness, Sakura let her eyes slowly adjust to the dim light source. She quickly realized the light wasn't coming from her room, it was from the identical room on the other side of the window pane.

Slowly pressing her face up to the glass, she squinted as she tried to focus on the two figures just a few feet from her. As their bodies came into focus, Sakura slumped against the glass in fear, her blood suddenly draining away from her head, all too scared to know what was going on… and why she had to be privy to it.

Although she couldn't hear anything, Sakura tried beating on the glass once more, but no matter how hard she tried, neither of them seemed to notice she was even there. Trying again and again, she just couldn't seem to muster any chakra to her hands. Not only did the cell have chakra suppression, but her pathways had been blocked temporarily by a few swift jabs to her chakra points by one of the ANBU nin during her abduction. At this moment, she was completely helpless. It was all she could do to look on in horror.

Standing in the middle of the room, arms and legs chained to the ceiling and the floor, was Shizune. And standing in front of her, was Danzo.

Sakura could tell she had been put through the wringer, Shizune was barely recognizable, her battered face was bruised and bloodied. With a broken nose, a busted lip, and two black eyes, Sakura's heart ached for her beloved senpai. She didn't deserve this. Beating on the glass once again, Sakura screamed for help as she tried to break through and save her dear friend.

But it was no use.

She stilled as she watched Danzo unsheathe his katana, the air leaving her lungs as a sickening wave of fear washed over her. Using the tip of the blade, the old bastard lifted up Shizune's chin as they exchanged a few heated words, their brief conversation ending when Shizune spat blood directly into his face. Before Sakura could inhale to scream, she watched as Danzo's blade pierced straight through the brunette's chest. Tears fell from her widened eyes as Sakura let out a blood curdling scream. Beating tirelessly on the glass, she willed her chakra to return to her fists, to no avail.

This could not be happening…

Pulling the blade out slowly, Danzo watched as the light left Shizune's eyes, her lifeless head drooping forward as the crimson stain on her chest grew. He had never held any true respect for kunoichi, and as such, didn't bat a lash as he took the life of one with such indifference. Turning his attention towards Sakura now, Danzo slowly walked over to the partition she was pounding upon. Slowly scraping his blade across the glass, he smeared the fresh blood across its surface in front Sakura's trembling face. As the speakers in her room clicked on, she could her the deep rumble of his chuckle as he cleaned the blade with the sleeves of his haori and returned it to its sheath in his cane.

That was it. That was her warning. She knew she could not refuse his offer. Not after that...

Cornered by fear, Sakura became the next pawn in Danzo's army. That day he had forced her into becoming the head of his research and testing facility. Working her to the bone with almost no sleep, Sakura was held hostage. Danzo used her and her abilities to concoct new war grade poisons and tasked her with testing them, sending her prisoner after prisoner to experiment on. She worked tirelessly as his servant on his path towards destruction. When she was allowed time to sleep, it didn't find her anymore. All the faces... the countless faces... had become etched in her memory, haunting her. She wasn't a healer anymore.

She was a coward.

She was a traitor.

She was a murderer.

Holding herself accountable for her weakness, but too scared for her life to do anything about it, she begrudgingly let this continue for...Days? Weeks? Months? She didn't know anymore. What she did know, was that she had lost contact with the outside world, forced to play in this unfair game.

Fearing no end to this tortuous life she now led, she even thought of ending her own life, hoping that would kink up the old man's plan, but she was even too scared to do that. She was a kunoichi, but she held no power anymore… yet again, she felt helpless. But that would all change as soon as her next test subject was delivered to her.

There before her, strapped to her operating table, was the one and only… Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Escape

When their eyes met that day, an uncomfortable exchange between them occurred. Blinking rapidly as her eyes readjusted to the unimaginable sight before her, Sakura gulped as she eyed the masked shinobi that had wheeled Sasuke inside and was now standing guard like the placid drone he was programmed to be. She assumed his looming presence meant he was to oversee the procedure as well, no doubt having been briefed on her and the subject's personal ties to one another. He was insurance. Insurance that Danzo would get his way… again.

Sakura's mind raced as she reviewed his file, her chest tightening as she read over every detail. She was to inject a starting dose of Thiopental and wait until the subject became complacent, then under the effects of the truth serum, the ANBU agent was to extract all information about his past whereabouts to determine if Orochimaru and his protege, Kabuto, were still alive. After the information was extracted, Uchiha Sasuke was then to be terminated using the new toxin she was concocting for him. It was obvious to her then, what angle Danzo was playing at. He felt threatened.

With two of the three legendary sannin dead, it was eating him up not knowing if the third lay out there somewhere, just waiting for his turn to show up and claim his right as Hokage. The geezer had always been jealous of her shishou's team and the respect that earned them each their famous title. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru were three of the best ninja the shinobi world had ever seen, it was only natural that someone like Danzo should be afraid.

Very afraid.

For if the snake user was still out there, hiding somewhere in the darkness, he was sure to be waiting for the most opportune moment to strike at his prey. For someone like Orochimaru, Danzo would be an easy meal, picked clean before he could comprehend what was going on. Sakura could only hope Sasuke could fill in the blanks for her, granted he would even talk to her now.

Having not seen her raven haired teammate for a couple of years, Sakura looked down at the somewhat familiar figure. He had certainly grown into his body in his latter years. Now he was much taller, and more developed from what appeared to be years of vigorous training. Even his hair had grown much longer judging by the sweat soaked bangs clinging to the sides of his battered face. The rest of his body exhibited various lacerations and deep bruises, his otherwise porcelain skin was caked with the remnants of mud and dried blood, no doubt belonging to some of his would be captors. Apparently catching the infamous Uchiha had been a struggle of epic proportions, never knowing the man to let himself be caught under any circumstance. His shirt had been ripped open, its tattered remains still bunched around his waist as he lay immobile, but conscious, on the gurney.

Besides the curious absence of a particular curse seal she knew the man to have at the junction of his neck and shoulder, he certainly seemed to be the Uchiha Sasuke she once knew. Noting the fleeting glare of bewilderment and unease behind his otherwise cold and vacant stare, Sakura blinked away the tears welling up in her eyes as bittersweet memories flooded her mind. Showing some iota of emotion, letting him know that she had not changed sides during the power struggle their hometown was currently under, she swiftly wiped away the moisture, pinching the corner of her verdant eyes as if in frustration.

As she feigned reading over the the files again on their new test subject, the wheels inside her head were spinning with a speed that would rival even the genius, Nara Shikamaru.

This was her chance.

She knew she wouldn't be able to make it out of the dark recesses of this hell hole alive with only herself and the lack of weapons kept around her… but with Sasuke, they just might have a fighting chance.

But there was only one way to find out. Going into medic mode, Sakura nodded to the ANBU as if understanding the orders on the papers before her, quickly glancing down at her old teammate, hoping we would catch her cue.

"If you're going to stay and watch this part, then I expect you to help. You know who this is don't you?" she asked the observant party, the creepy smile of the ANBU mask turning her stomach as she kept her tone authoritative and unyielding.

"If you think I can handle this bastard on my own, than you are sorely mistaken. Now if you'll please assist me, I'd like to get on with my day. Hand me that syringe on the table beside you, I need the larger gauge needle for this specific injection. A little goes a long way, but a lot goes even farther," Sakura remarked with a devious saccharine sweetness.

As the idiotic ninja turned his back to reach for that specific syringe, he left his guard down long enough for her to summon chakra to her hand. With a quick hit to the base of his skull, it was lights out for this unlucky fool. With his dead weight hurling him down towards the metal table that held all her instruments and utensils, Sakura had to act fast and catch him before a ruckus could be heard by the two ANBU that always guarded the outside of her laboratory door.

Slowly lowering his body to the floor, she made quick work of all the straps and restraints securing Sasuke, ripping them completely off with her chakra enhanced strength. Breathing out an unbelievable sigh of relief, Sasuke sat up hesitantly and eyed the rose haired medic in confusion.

"We don't have much time, Sasuke. Grab what you can use, and we can make a break for it. I can't-"

"Sakura?" he questioned as if just putting a name to the face, "What the hell is going on?"

"Sasuke, I know you have questions, but it can wait. We need to leave. Now."

Hearing movement from outside the door, Sakura snatched what was left of the toxin loaded syringes from a drawer behind her, and her stash of soldier pills. Quickly shoving the items into the pouch at her waist, she grabbed a frazzled looking Sasuke, and pulled him off the gurney and onto his feet.

"They know something's up. We have to hurry."

"Hurry, where?! Where are we?"

Pulling them both over towards the far corner of the testing lab, they hid in the shadows behind the door, their bodies pressing closely together as to not be detected once the door was finally opened.

"We are trapped in a labyrinth of underground tunnels Danzo has built beneath the Hokage tower. I haven't been allowed out of this room in so long, I'm not sure if it's still the same as it once was out there. He's re-designed a lot of the original construction..." she trailed off, looking up at him desperately, trying to ignore the warm puffs of his breath against her cheeks.

"But, if I have to blast my way through every wall in order to get us out of here, I will."

Just then, footsteps were heard as the ANBU guards unlocked the door and stormed in. Grabbing Sasuke by the arm once again, they quietly stepped around the door, fleeing out into the hallway, Sasuke following closely behind. When they ran down the tunnel towards the stairwell, they were met by a four man team of ANBU descending the stairs and heading straight in their direction.

"Here!" she called over her shoulder, handing Sasuke a small round object from her side pouch. "Eat this. Quickly! You must be running low on chakra 'cause you look like hell."

"Thanks," he deadpanned, shoving the soldier pill into his mouth, chewing forcibly as the acrid taste filled his senses. "I-Is this… gonna kill me?! It tastes like ass!"

"Shut up and chew! We have to get out of here and I need your help to do that!" she whispered acidly around the pill she was chewing herself.

Within seconds, Sasuke looked down at his hands astonishingly, feeling the rush of energy swell from his bloodstream and into every fiber of his body, his knuckles clenching as he stood with his back to her now. The ANBU they had slipped past earlier were now coming up from behind, effectively pinning them between two teams of the faceless assassins.

"This isn't gonna be easy. I'll cover your rear."

"Perv," Sakura scoffed, rolling her eyes at his poor choice in words at the moment.

"Crazy ass woman," he added detestably, his fingers quickly forming the seals for his Chidori.

With the air now charged with the sudden burst of electricity, the chirping sounds filled the stone walls they were trapped between, the flickering blue light signaling the start to their escape.

Sasuke was the first to make a move, charging at the closest ANBU unlucky enough to meet the wrath of his lightening. The commotion from behind only goaded her on as Sakura summoned chakra to her feet, stomping as the ground beneath her shook, dislodging a huge slab of stone into the air and kicking it into the team of masked nin before her. Hitting the most forefront ANBU square in the chest, he toppled backwards, falling against his other comrades as they tumbled over like bowling pins.

With one down, the other three charged at her, one with his katana out, ready to strike. The azure glow of her chakra blade around her arm halted the sword's attack as they locked in a stand still. Moving to take an opportunistic cheap shot, her foot swept up between the man's legs, as he and the blade quickly fell to the ground. With two of her four down, she chanced a quick glance over her shoulder to find Sasuke fending off the last ANBU, quick on his feet as he eluded each brazen attack betwixt the narrow halls as if it were nothing.

Giving her a surge of urgency, she turned her attention back towards the nin in front of her. One was on the floor looking for pieces of his manhood after her chakra laced kick nearly left a footprint in his nether regions, the other, was sputtering blood as the massive stone lay pressed against his chest. Out of the remaining two, she grabbed the ANBU closest to her, using his shoulders as a springboard as she somersaulted over him, her toes barely grazing the roof of the cramped space they were fighting in.

Sakura, landing atop the shoulders of the second nin, clamped her legs around his neck, and with a quick twist of her lower body, the medic broke his neck with swift precision. Catching her footing as the body beneath her fell, she eyed the last mask as it stood in defense, waiting for her next move. But before the man could finish forming the hand seals for his jutsu, Sakura had to hop back, away from the bright ball of fire coming towards them, catching her assailant in the blast of Sasuke's Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

After the heat from the blaze settled, the panting kunoichi looked up through her protective crouching stance just as Sasuke extended a hand to help her to her feet. Taking the calloused hand, she was pulled up and nodded thankfully to her partner, turning her nose up at the stench of burning flesh. Ascending the stairs three at a time, they ran up the never ending spiral staircase until their ears started to pop from the relief of pressure.

They were getting close.

When they came to the door at the top of the stairwell, they halted, listening closely for any kind of movement. To their dismay, it was quiet… too quiet for their liking. Something peculiar was going on, and judging by the way Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he had picked up on it as well.

"What are you thinking?" Sakura whispered, glancing at the walls around them.

"I think they know we're coming. We weren't exactly quiet. They'd be piss poor shinobi to have missed the ruckus you and your stampeding feet made down there."

"Shut it, Sasuke. Sorry I couldn't chuck boulders quietly enough for you, but I'm strong… which isn't exactly new information around here."

"Maybe not to you. Seems Orochimaru was right about you and Tsunade. You're quite similar. Don't tell me you've picked up other annoying habits from her as well? I've heard some interesting stories…"

At the mention of her former mentor, Sakura's brow creased in remembrance. Pushing those thoughts aside, she sighed, sending him a sideways glance.

"So… if they knew we were coming, we're about to walk into a trap, right?"

"Probably."

"Great," she huffed, sliding her fingers across the wall behind her, tapping lightly before pushing her ear flush against the dewy slate.

"What are you-"

"Shh! I can hear vibrations…"

"Do we have company?"

"No. It's mechanical."

Stepping back, she looked at Sasuke while channeling mass amounts of chakra to both her fists.

"If memory serves me right, these tunnels were a new addition Danzo installed under the Hokage tower after he took over."

"Yeah, you mentioned that already…"

"Well," she snapped, "I've worked in this building for years, the bottom floor to the hospital is mostly triage, but the back of the ground floor holds all the generators for the entire building and most of the village. If I can hear them, we must be close."

"And?"

"Baaka! If they expect us to walk through that door, they must be ready for some sort of ambush, knowing we'd take the most direct way out of here while fleeing. They may not all be push overs like those sorry excuses for ANBU we ran into."

"Yeah, they weren't much better than street urchins. Konoha seems to have lowered its standards since I've left. Well, that, or I'm just better than expected."

"Settle down there, Mr. Ego. Danzo is desperate for subordinates, those were probably gullible criminals he dressed up to scare those who know all too well what those masks represent and run at the site of them."

"So, what? You're just gonna punch through the wall and escape through the maintenance shafts or something?"

"Or something," she responded flippantly, "Once I bust through, I'll destroy the generators, then, it's lights out. You have a summons, right?" Sakura smirked, raring back her fists.

She didn't need to look at him to know he felt underestimated as she heard the low grumble of a scoff. It was good to know they were finally on the same page, each of them obviously having something to prove to one another. With a double punch through the thick stone walls, Sakura cleared a path for them as they raced through the cover of the resulting dust cloud and into the generator room. With a few more punches and a good swift kick to the breaker box just in case, the whole building went black. With one last punch through the back wall of the machine room, Sakura nearly fell over at the influx of fresh air hitting her face.

They had made it.

It had been so long since she had been above ground, having been kept away like some sort of creature stowed beneath the surface to live out its remaining days. Taking in a deep breath of the cool night air, she gazed at the stars, their beautiful twinkling comforting her the slightest bit given their situation at the moment. With all the noise she had just made, Danzo would soon send his men flooding to the generator room in hopes of getting the lights turned back on for the building… and getting his prisoners back. Without so much as a word, Sasuke fell into place as he bit his thumb between his teeth and slammed his hand down onto the sodden earth.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

With a loud pop, Sakura felt the ground tremble as Sasuke's summons appeared. It was very dark outside, so it was hard to tell what it was exactly, not to mention it didn't talk or make a sound. Only the trembling of movement could be felt through her feet as the soil in front of her seemed to shift under its weight.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura prodded, gripping onto his shoulder frightened at the prospect of what he had just pulled out of thin air.

"Yeah? What are you waiting for? Hop on, we've gotta go."

"Hop where, exactly?!" she whispered in ire extending a hand, motioning towards the dense black she looked at.

Just then, a pair of glowing yellow eyes about the size of the holes she had just punched through the walls swooped down to meet her gaze. Whimpering slightly in squeamish fear as she felt a tongue flick out and barely tap at her forehead, she dug her nails into the flesh of Sasuke's shoulder.

"What… the hell… is that?! That had better not be a-"

"Snake?" Sasuke lilted into her ear with irritating smugness at having caused her to once again return to her girlish ways.

"S-Snake?!"

"What'd you expect? A bunny?"

Growling in frustration, Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, choosing to forego her lecture at the moment with the giant serpents' mouth so close to her face. She thought it wise to keep quiet and not give the creature any means of retaliation at its summoners request… should he choose to do so. It was Uchiha Sasuke, after all, so there were bound to be lingering trust issues.

As Sasuke hopped upon the flat of the reptile's head, he extended another hand, showing her it was alright to follow him, but before her hand could meet with his, she was grabbed from behind. Inhaling through her teeth, she bit back the slight pain as she felt the cold steel of the kunai press down against her jugular.

"Don't move, Haruno," the dark voice cooed sickeningly in her ear.

Rolling her eyes at the laughable effort in trying to intimidate her, Sakura played her first card, whimpering just a little bit and delicately squirming in the man's arms. She just needed to stroke his inflated ego in hopes of deterring his attention while she reached for her side pouch.

"Ah! No!" the deceptively wilting flower whined with all the femininity she could muster.

At the sound of a perverted groan against her neck, Sakura wiggled her free fingers into the pouch, and uncapped a syringe.

"Mmm... it's been awhile since I've felt a woman's body so close to mine, my little cherry. It's a good thing I found you before the others arrived. Seems I get you all to myself now," the man breathed, nuzzling against the nape of her neck.

As his head delved into the crook between her neck and shoulder, she swung her arm up and over her head, jabbing the toxin loaded syringe deep into his own exposed neck. His screams almost deafened her left ear as her thumb pressed down on the plunger administering the poison, pulling out of his hold as he dropped the kunai, falling to the ground in pain.

"Please!" she heatedly spat over the nin currently twitching in the fetal position, "As if you'd be so lucky, ya creepy jerk!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke called, his snake swooping down as he grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her atop its head.

Slithering through the streets, the two reunited teammates quickly made their way towards the city gates in hopes of escaping further onslaught.

Once they blasted through the large tori gates south of the village, the serpent made haste through the dense surrounding forest, seeking a safe place to hide while they regained their bearings. Even though they were both seasoned shinobi, they shared an anxious look as realization struck them. They had just barely escaped certain death back there.

As the gargantuan head lowered them to the ground before its conspicuous form disappeared in a poof of smoke, they raced up the trees to the towering branches above, looking back at their village. They could see the emergency spot lights searching through the streets for any signs of their whereabouts, the ANBU undoubtedly on their trail as the giant serpent didn't exactly make a clean getaway.

After sharing an awkward silence, Sasuke grabbed the rose haired medic by the shoulders, looking down on her with concern, feeling the pressure of the enemy closing in on them by the second.

"Where is everyone? You can't be the only sane one left. Where are the rest of the teams? The jonins? What's going on?"

"I don't know... I was working in the hospital one afternoon when they came for me. They locked me up... and... and-"

"And what?!"

"He killed Tsunade, then he killed Shizune right in front of me. That's how he kept me under his thumb, I was scared... and I thought that-"

"Thought what, Sakura?! Hurry!"

"I haven't seen the other's. No one else was at the hospital that day, and I haven't seen anyone else for weeks, months even. When no one came for me... I thought they were all..."

As her words trailed off, she looked down at the branch they shared as she struggled with what else to say. She had thought that someone, anyone, would have come for her. That the other jonins in the village would have fought back against Danzo's regime... but she knew nothing. She saw nothing. She had been isolated for so long, she almost couldn't remember life before this point, feeling like a mindless droid herself most times. Her heart grew colder by the day. She had felt abandoned and let down. The other's had to have been dead to not come and find their comrade... their friend.

"I-I think they are all dead."

Sasuke looked at her as if she had started speaking a different language, not following a word as he tried to make sense of it all.

"They're not dead, Sakura. I will find them... and Danzo will pay."

"But you don't know what he's capable of! He's-"

"I know enough, Sakura. Trust me. I may have let you and the village down by leaving all those years ago, but I have learned the ugly truth behind this town, and that crusty old fuck is the ringleader behind it. All of it."

"What?" she gasped, suddenly confused as to what he was referring to. How did someone who's been absent for years know what was going on? Feeling left out again, she pulled on his shoulder as he moved to run.

"Tell me, Sasuke! You owe me at least that much, you arrogant bastard! Don't go running off again without letting me help you this time. If you have a plan, I want in on it."

"No. This is a suicide mission. I can't have you there. This is personal," Sasuke seethed bitterly, his jaw clenching.

Even in the darkness, Sakura could see the angered lines on his face appearing across his pale flesh. All he was missing was the foam at his mouth, little more than a rabid dog chomping at the bits to be let loose. It had frightened her in the smallest of ways, but not as much as the hurt she felt at still not being seen as any use to him.

"But I can help!" she pleaded, her voice cracking under the strain of her willingness to do so.

"No. Don't argue with me. Look..." Sasuke persuaded, pointing eastward, "Follow the forest and run until you can't run any longer. When you feel like you're too tired to go on, keep going. You need to get far away from here, I can't promise you'll be safe if you stick around. You reek of that place, and they'll have their hounds easily trace you down and drag you back. Or worse..." he paused, taking a breath to look down at her reassuringly. "If you come across any body of water, walk through it. It'll throw them off your trail long enough for you to-"

"I'm a ninja too, you baka! Don't you think I know how to keep someone off my trail?! I'm not a twelve year old crybaby anymore!"

Grabbing the kunoichi at the elbows, he looked down into her honest orbs and flashed her the faintest of smiles, calming her ferocious attitude.

"I know, Sakura. Now go! I can hear them coming. If we split up, it'll be harder for them to catch us both. Now run, and don't you stop running!"

Leaping away from her, Sasuke hopped through the branches, the wood moaning beneath his feet as he fled.

"Oh, and Sakura..." he paused after turning around, gazing at her begrudgingly defeated form as if it would be the last time they would ever see each other. "Thank you."

With a slight nod, he was gone.

Again.

After muttering the same spitefully eloquent phrase he had used on her before, no less.

Hearing the faintest flood of footsteps approaching, Sakura took off in the opposite direction, heading east. With each stride, she sent chakra streaming into her legs, willing the muscles to flex harder, pushing herself to top speed as she threaded her way through the dense canopy. She would not get caught again. She would never return to that building... at least not while Danzo was in charge. And even if he wasn't, Sakura wasn't sure she'd ever escape the horrors she had endured while in captivity.

She had been scarred. Marred for life. A wound even she couldn't heal. And the only thoughts that filled her mind were of escape. Speeding through the night she ran like her life, what little she had left in her, depended on it.

It was still dark outside when she reached the coast. Stopping to catch her breath, she could hear the far off dinging of buoys out on the waters surface. Following the lights of the various ships and boats docked along the creaking wood they were tethered to, she trudged over toward them, careful not to be seen.

She had ran through every stream she crossed and was exhausted and sopping wet. As her heavy feet brought her closer to a large shipping vessel that was about to deport, she could feel her chakra running dangerously low as the effects of the soldier pill she had ingested hours prior were causing her system to crash. She needed a safe place to rest. Eyeing a stack of shipping crates, Sakura carefully slipped onboard and sank between the wooden containers, her head falling back as her mind tried to catch up with her body and its flight responses.

She didn't care where this boat was going, she was just eager to leave. Ready to put some considerable distance between her and the country she called home. As angry as she had been with Sasuke for telling her to leave, she was more angry at herself for listening to him. After all these years, he still didn't think she could help, and this time, she wasn't absolutely positive she could in her state. That horrible tyrant of an old man had rattled her, and her resolve. For the first time since before her training with Tsunade, she was doubting herself and her abilities.

Her train of thought was soon interrupted by the bellowing blow of the ships' horn as she felt the engines kick into gear. Sliding down, farther out of view, Sakura laid low as she heard the distant chattering of the crew as they readied the ship to launch. As their voices faded, the tired medic released a heavy sigh, pulling her knees into her chest as she cradled her face in her palms. She had escaped, and deep down, a part of her was relieved.

Sliding her hands through her hair, she yanked off her soggy hitai-ate, her heavy lids observing the metal forehead protector as her dirty fingers traced over the emblem in detestable sorrow. She felt like a coward. A coward who chose running away over staying to help an ally. But she couldn't ignore the part of her that was all too happy to flee the horrific reminder of home.

'Home' she laughed. She no longer had one. She didn't even dare peeping out from her hiding spot to venture a last look as the ship made its way out to sea. Sakura never wanted to see Konoha again.

Clenching her forehead protector in her fists, she looked down at the reminder, sneering as if the gesture was burning her hands just at the contact. Withdrawing another syringe from her side pouch, her teeth gripped a hold of its cap as she lowered the angled needle down to the metal plate. Slowly, but surely, she demonstrated her resolve, etching a strike through the leaf engraved on the plate that had meant so much to her. Recapping the syringe and placing it back in her pouch for safe keeping, the deserting medic now stared down at her handiwork.

Sakura had made her decision.

She could no longer be part of a village that had abandoned her and all hope of remaining the thriving nation it once was. She had been betrayed, by her own kind no less. Used as a tool, treated like an animal trapped in a dungeon... she felt like the monster she had to become in order to survive. Shoving the headband into her pouch, she closed her eyes as the tears welled up. So much had happened in the last few hours, she wasn't even sure how long it would be before the reality of the situation would set in, and at the moment, she was too numb and weary to care.

With the pitch and yaw of the ship as it moved out into deeper water, Sakura felt her body calm as she curled up against the crate, the waves lulling her to sleep. A sleep that was filled with distant memories of who she was, and where she came from.

She was no longer Haruno Sakura of Team 7, protege of the Godaime, and chief medic... she hadn't been for a long time. Now that she was finally free from the confines of her home-turned-prison, she would make the best of her new life, wherever it took her.

She was, for the first time in her life... free.


	3. Home

When she awoke, it was early morning. The sickly gray blue of the sky and the smell of fish wafting in through the porthole was leaving much to be desired as far as wake up calls were concerned. Wiping the corners of her bleary eyes, Sakura inhaled deeply, calming her body with her breath as she stood and gathered her bearings. Peeping out cautiously from behind the crates, she could see docks as they passed by, the port city they were about to anchor in was well hidden along the backside of the tropical looking island that jutted out of the water so victoriously behind the cityscape.

Looking around, Sakura could see two smaller islands off in the distance, one on each side of the larger island in her field of view. Standing tall, the vast mountainous island before her was a large chunk of jagged rock covered in some parts with luscious jungle canopies and dotted with tall colorful buildings, most of which concentrated along the water front. It was a truly a beautiful island.

But she needed to act fast, not only did she want to avoid the crew, but also the eyes of anyone who may see her arrive in such a foul and disheveled state. Choosing to use what little cover she had left before sunrise, Sakura stretched her stiff muscles and summoned chakra to her feet, leaping over the side of the boat with remarkable agility. Skidding across the water as she landed onto the choppy sea surface, she started to sprint towards the shoreline, all too eager to be on terra firma once again.

As she made landfall, she sloshed her way through the shallow bed of coral and up the sandy coastline in her soggy sandals towards a secluded cove east of the seaside city. There, she cleaned up a bit in a small tide pool, washing the dried sweat and mud from her face and clothes, cleaning out the dirt and dried blood from under her fingernails, and tried to run her fingers through her tangled tresses.

As she sat perched on a rock, feet dangling in the swash, she closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh sea breeze. The crashing of the waves cleansed her thoughts and offered her the peace of mind she thirsted for. Watching in awe as the sun broke over the horizon, she sat and enjoyed its simple beauty. Looking around her, as if to speak to someone... a friend... anyone, Sakura realized just how utterly alone she was now.

Refusing to shed another tear for herself in this situation, the roseate refugee decided to turn her sadness into determination. Sakura was determined to make the most of her new life. It was a fresh start, a second chance, and she'd be damned if she was going to waste it.

It was time to start living for herself.

With her newfound resolution, Sakura made her way down the beach, towards what seemed like the main pier that ran straight through the middle of town. With each waning creak of the old and salt corroded planks of the boardwalk beneath her feet, she could feel the disorienting sway of the long wooden structure she followed into town. Glancing around, she took in all the quaint and vibrantly painted seaside dwellings, stacked upon each other in close proximity, all huddled around the booming port city.

She noticed the numerous balconies were riddled with everything from towels and potted plants, to fishing nets and dining tables. Clothing lines ran between the buildings with narrow alleyways, small trees and canopies offered bits of shade from the rising sun, charming two table cafe's were around every other corner. Breathtaking in its beauty, the towering backdrop of the mountainside emerged behind everything in sight. It was all very picturesque.

With the squawking of the gulls above her, Sakura grinned slightly, favoring the idea of living somewhere she could see herself wanting to frequent on vacation. It was a tropical paradise. But as she approached the center of town, the bright-eyed newcomer came to a halt beneath the sign over a large stone archway.

'Welcome to Port Jichi, of Inpei Island.'

Gawking, Sakura's mouth fell open at once, for she recognized the island right away. To her knowledge, Inpei Island was actually the largest of three islands that comprised the Tsubasa Island chain, recalling from one of her many field guides that a rare species of mushroom could only be found on the smallest island, Yosei. This specific indigenous species of mushroom was famous for growing in concentric circles, commonly known as "fairy circles," and are said to have exceptional healing powers.

As the stories go, fairies once inhabited Yosei Island, but vanished soon after merchants moved into the area, claiming it as their own. Initially trying to save their home, the fairy population worked together, each tying a rope down to a point on the island as they flew upwards together, pulling the island out of the water in hopes of keeping ships off its shores. But as time passed, the relentlessly invasive settlers became impatient and violent towards the fairies, until the island fell back down into the water. After that, no one knows what happened to the remaining mystic creatures.

According to legend, the mushrooms began to grow in circles around the tether points used by the fairies as a reminder of their struggle for safety and once hidden home, littering the ground as a landmark of sorts if they should ever return. They say those lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the illusive pixies were supposed to be blessed with safe keeping and good fortune. Sakura had always hoped she would see one, but now that she had ended up here, it felt almost like it was fate. The irony of it all was not lost on the runaway medic in need of a place to start life anew. Folklore or not, this was definitely where she was supposed to be, she could feel it.

But as she remembered that the smaller isle of Yosei was practically uninhabited these days (the settlers preferring the larger island of Inpei and avoiding the unstable, and highly volcanic isle of Jiyu), it had allowed a wide variety of exotic plant life to thrive. As a medic nin, it honestly made her mouth water with the vast opportunities she had at her disposal. Apparently the volcanic soil of the neighboring island was rich enough in nutrients to support an excess in botanic activity, causing most of the island to be covered in dense jungles, productive valleys, and scenic waterfalls, each having an ecosystem all their own. It was a healer's dream.

Sakura was practically beaming at the thought of calling such a similar place home. With Yosei being a short sprint across the sea, she would have so much to learn, collect, and catalog! It would truly keep her mind busy, and suffice as a distraction while settling into her new life. Since her favorite area of interest was botanical and herbal medicine, she would have any and everything at her fingertips. She could finally use her skills to help others instead of being forced to use them as guinea pigs.

Although she knew she would have to keep her runaway kunoichi status quiet in this civilian town, it didn't necessarily mean she couldn't be herself. If anything, she viewed it as a relief, having been ready to be her true self for some time now. She always said that if she could choose any path in life, it would be to have her own shop, collecting all natural ingredients and selling her own handmade remedies. With her extensive medicinal knowledge, she could make, gather, and craft everything from soaps and shampoos to medicines and spices. If it grew on the islands, she would have a thousand uses for it. Sakura smiled at the prospect of once again taking pride in her work.

Attempting to reel in her thoughts, she began to assess her situation. If she really was in the Tsubasan Islands right now, that meant she had been asleep for more than a night. Typically, an excursion to this part of the world by boat would take just under four days to arrive. What had initially seemed like a sound night of sleep, had been almost three full days worth of rest for her stressed and anxious body. Craning and rubbing her sore neck as the blazing sun crept overhead, she thanked her lucky stars that she hadn't been discovered by the cargo ferry's crew, having been practically unconscious for far longer than she had imagined.

Now that the damage had been done, Sakura just had to make it on her own from now on, unexpectedly loving the part about slipping unnoticed into the background of a town like this. What she didn't anticipate was just how much she'd actually stand out. Her exotic hair color pinpointing her as quite the unique individual in this civilian town of tradesmen and travelers.

Following the line of palm trees into town, Sakura snaked her way through the busy boardwalk of Jichi. The anxious newcomer quickly found herself bombarded by both the overwhelming amount of people out and about so early in the morning, and the abrasive cacophony of the many bazaars cluttering the path. For such a small city, Sakura was not expecting the market to be as diverse and dense as this.

There were no organization or pattern to these street vendors like in Konoha, they were scattered throughout every spare inch of the boardwalk. They were scattered so closely to each other, Sakura had to give up on her naive idea of maintaining personal space as she pressed her way through a sea of strangers, scouting the next available crack in the wall of people to squeeze through. Fishermen, shop owners, traders, farmers, children, adults... all were present in abundance, all going about their own way as if the bodily traffic was of little consequence to them.

The hospital in Konoha that she had been accustomed to was relatively quiet, granted there was always coughing, sneezing, and chatter, but on a good day, was fairly quiet and smelled mostly of disinfectant... unlike this madness, with its hoards of people and its nauseating mixture of many smells. Fish was definitely the most prominent, but it was closely followed by the aromatic smells of hazelnut and coffee beans, the strong smokiness of incense and curry, and the savory wafts of food sizzling on a grill.

Everywhere her eyes darted, there was more and more to see. The brightly colored boats littered the sides of the ocean end of the boardwalk, but as you walked towards the center of town, the boardwalk opened up into a large plaza. It was currently packed with merchant stands and food karts, but the square was surrounded by tall buildings, presumably all living spaces, businesses, and shops. There were so many shops, it was all a bit overwhelming as she tried to keep a laundry list for future reference. Produce stands next to leather stands, florist shops next to tea shops, cafes and restaurants all flourished here on the island. As she walked closer into town, the smell of food became inescapable, the mouthwatering aromas eventually setting off her grumbling stomach once again. After all, it had been a few days since her body had received any kind of sustenance.

First thing on Sakura's to-do list was to find food. Secondly, to find a place to stay. But suddenly, she was reminded of something else that found itself at the top of the list... figuring out how to move through the crowds. Taking a shoulder directly to the face, she cursed the big lug that had knocked her into someone as she grabbed her cheek in pain. Turning to apologize for her indirect clumsiness, she caught herself staring as her eyes panned up a broad torso to their face. A kind face that smiled at her warmly, the kind of smile that reached his eyes, and in a way, comforted her.

"I'm... uh, so sorry about that. Some guy just... and... you didn't spill anything did you... um?"

"It's Shima, and don't worry about it. It's no big deal, really," the man claimed as he adjusted the large crate of fish he carried in his arms.

As his deep and calm voice spoke, Sakura noticed a small tuft of beard beneath his bottom lip, but seemed to be more interested in his golden brown dreadlocks that were tucked back in a ponytail, with longer bangs framing his face and jaw, hitting just above his glistening shoulders. Shoulders which were strong, tanned and seriously doing that sleeveless white linen shirt some justice. He couldn't have been more than a year or two older than herself, 19 or 20 at the most, judging by his unmarred, sun-kissed skin.

As she caught herself staring far longer than she should've, Sakura smiled nervously, biting on her lip as she began to fidget. As coherent thought and words escaped her at this moment, she lowered her eyes, missing his scrunched brow as he looked her over.

From what he could tell, she looked... well, she looked a bit haggard and travel-worn. Washed up with the tide, apparently, as he eyed the dried stains on her strange clothing. Shima had been living in Jichi for a number of years, and had yet to see someone with her level of beauty around these parts. From her cotton candy colored tresses, to the unique diamond mark on her forehead, Shima knew this woman was special. He silently wondered where she was from, and what would bring such a fine woman to this tiny pit stop of an island in the middle of the Sakura Sea. But as his eyes followed the dainty length of her neck, he could see what looked to be dried blood from a small cut at the base of her throat.

"Are you hurt?" he finally spoke, his mouth turning down into a slight frown, eyes still glued to the stain in question along the hollow of her neck.

Following his line of sight, Sakura gulped as a hand flew up to cover the small cut that the man-handling nin had left on her that night. Mentally kicking herself for not noticing the offense any sooner, she smiled halfheartedly and shook her head.

"Oh, this? I'm fine. Just a little accident. You know how traveling can be."

Raising a brow, Shima looked at her strangely now. He wasn't a gullible person by a long shot, and knew there was something peculiar about his new friend who felt the need to lie to him for some reason. Not wanting to push the issue, the young man resigned to a nonchalant shrug and carried on with their polite conversation.

"Don't I know it," he chuckled, "I'm a fisherman, so traveling is sort of what I do. I'm usually gone for long periods of time. So it can get pretty tough."

With another shove from behind her, Sakura was sent into Shima once again, growling as she sharply turned to spot the soon-to-be-dead-man who had bumped into her so rudely. Catching her flaring temper, she forced a smile as she apologized to Shima once again, pushing her clenched fists behind her as she settled down.

"Try walking with the crowd," he offered, trying to withhold a giggle at her adorable little problem as he guided them through the crowd with ease. "Go with the flow and you won't get tossed around in the current."

Still cautious of his willingness to help a stranger, Sakura nodded as she digested his wise words. Following his lead through the crowd, she noticed that if she followed the person in front of her, and walked the same path as they did, a patterned emerged. With everyone following someone else, the movement of the crowd almost became predictable. A dance between the masses, and a much less offending one at that, as she had yet to be sideswiped by anyone. Grinning in a small victory, Sakura was once again reminded of her rattling stomach. With a growing pang in her gut, she eyed each food kart they passed with a discernible yearn.

Checking on his crowd companion over his shoulder as they made their way through the throngs of people, Shima noticed her hungry eyes. Turning on his heels, he stood and watched her stare outright at every food kart, impressed that she was able to make her way through so easily while being totally distracted. Clearing his throat, he caught her attention, leaning in closer as he spoke so only she could hear him.

"Ya know... if one of these fish just so happened to jump right out of my crate and into your hands, that would be okay," he whispered, smirking as he inched the box of red seabream closer to her so she could grab one.

"Oh, no. I couldn't... I mean, I don't have any-"

"I figured as much, but it's okay. Just take one. I promise I won't tell."

"SHIMA!" a burly voice called out from a nearby stand along the boardwalk.

At the sound of his name, the new acquaintance offered her an honest smile, readjusting the heavy box in his arms after she reluctantly grabbed her share.

"See you around, Pinky," Shima crooned over his shoulder with a wink.

Frowning at the annoying nickname she had been plagued with for years, Sakura sighed as she watched him sew through the masses and drop off his catch with gruff voiced man that had called out to him. She couldn't blame the guy, it's not like she had been forthcoming with what he could address her as... which led her to the next item on her to-do list.

She needed a name.

If this was to be her new life, everything about her had to be new as well. She needed a name and a story. On missions, it had been a creative outlet to fabricate her own alias and life story, but in the here and now, Sakura struggled with such decisions, sensing the need for a sturdy foundation as it would have to be a permanent cover. One that wouldn't raise too many questions, and one that she could remember off the top of her head just as easily as the truth. Sakura certainly had some thinking to do in terms of this new, lifelong, never-ending mission.

Eyeing her breakfast as she held the piscine perishable up by its tail, Sakura licked her lips and made her way back to the beach to make a fire in hopes of enjoying her new fishy friend. Hopefully this would give her the time and space she needed to mull over her next steps.

With the brief, yet pleasant exchange, Sakura suddenly felt a little more at ease with her transition. First, landing in a thriving and slightly incognito town off the beaten path, and now... perhaps a new friend. Things were definitely looking up for Sakura. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be okay with the stunt she had managed to pull off practically unscathed, but she at least had time for the wounds to try and heal properly now. This would definitely be a good city to grow in. Maybe now that she'd have the freedom to live her own life, she might even find out what kind of person she really was underneath it all.

But there, sitting around her simple little campfire that she had built a thousand times over during her kunoichi days, Sakura found herself torn between emotions. Equal parts loneliness and doubt started seeping into every cell in her body, yet a small smile pulled at the sides of her mouth. It was the first time she had sat around a fire cooking a meal all by herself, but in this new found independence, Sakura found the room to breath. She was someone else entirely now, she could feel it deep in her bones. But as to whom this person was, she could only look forward to finding out.

She had spent all day hiding out in the alcove of rocks along the beach she had found, having been the perfect place for her to do some serious thinking. Earlier, she had gathered enough dry wood and debris for the fire to get her through the cooler night, deciding it would be best to stay there for the evening, and find other means in the morning.

For Sakura, spending the night outside was no new feat. As a shinobi, she had spent many a night in far worse environments, all the while fending off people who wanted nothing more than to kill her, so sleeping on a beach in the middle of a tropical wonderland was a vacation for her.

Lost in her own thoughts, she missed a voice calling out to her, completely oblivious to the figure approaching.

"So this is where you scurried off to, huh?" the dusty haired man nodded as he looked around at her camp site, his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his khaki linen pants. "You're pretty outdoorsy aren'tcha? This doesn't look like your first camp fire."

"Well, I did say I traveled."

"Yeah... you did, didn't you?" he agreed in a humorous tone, sitting down beside her and admiring her fire pit construction.

There was something about Shima that Sakura found oddly comforting. His large smile and sandy blonde hair reminded her of Naruto, but the way his eye's crinkled when he smiled also reminded her of someone else as well. She just couldn't put her finger on it. But then again, maybe she was just missing her teammates and due to his unexpected generosity, she was forcing parallels to make the transition easier in her mind.

"Thanks for earlier. I hope I didn't get you in trouble this morning… ya know, the jumping fish and all," Sakura confessed during the prolonged silence between them.

She tried to force her words out with an airy lightness, despite the dark cloud of thoughts looming over her head. She wasn't sure why the man had come looking for her, or how he had found her, but as he continued their casual conversation, it struck her as odd. Sakura was a shinobi after all, trust didn't come easily, but he had helped her without having a good reason. Stuck between deciding if he was genuinely nice or had ulterior motives, she allowed the thought to slide down her back as she enjoyed his company.

"Nah, don't mention it. It was nothing really, just the decent thing to do. Besides, you looked like you had a rough night," Shima admitted with a shrug.

"Rough?" the medic scoffed with a slight eye roll, "You could say that."

"So, what do you do? I-I mean... why the rough night, if you don't mind me asking?"

Inhaling deeply, Sakura paused at the question. The time to establish her cover was now, and she just hoped she didn't blow it. She'd really hate to have to find somewhere else to flee to in the middle of nowhere like this. Not to mention, she seriously doubted she would be lucky enough to run into another person as friendly to a stranger as Shima.

"I was a doctor."

"Really?!" Shima squawked in disbelief. He hadn't pinned such a young woman as the professional type, but then again, looks could always be deceiving.

"Was?" he offered quietly in return, sensing the loaded tense of her phrasing.

"Yeah... was."

"Lemme guess, the 'was' part has something to do with why you ended up here?"

Sakura didn't need to answer this question for him to know the truth as she locked her eyes on the embers flickering in front of her. During her momentary bout of flashbacks, the medic nin hadn't even realized that she had opened her mouth, as the words just unfurled. As if they had a mind of their own and a voice that needed to be heard. She was a thousand miles away from home on a small civilian island, it's not like Shima got the Konoha Times, so he would be none the wiser.

"I was taken hostage and forced to do bad things to people. I was a doctor, a damn good one, but I was supposed to be helping them. It continued for months, and when I got the chance, I fled. I barely escaped, and I just ran. I jumped the first ship that I found, and when I awoke, I was here."

"And here I thought you were just being coy," Shima added with a touch of sarcasm, looking to the jaded orbs of the medic as he offered a sympathetic and understanding smile.

Sakura tried not to smile, she did. But as his cheesy smile widened, trying to lift her deflated mood, the kunoichi bit the inside of her cheek in dry amusement. Releasing a sigh, she noticed her mood had indeed shifted. She was sure saying it aloud would make her emotional all over again, instantly becoming a blubbering fool in the presence of a mere stranger. But after that vague confession, she felt some of her anxiety melt away, leaving her feeling relieved.

"I'm Aya, by the way" Sakura chimed in, desperately needing a change of topic. Having said her peace, she was hoping this little bit would keep the shaggy haired man from prodding further into the complicated mess that used to be her life.

"Ah ha! A name, finally," the man chuckled, his blue-gray eyes brightening as his face perked up in interest. "It suits you. But, I still like Pinky."

Her facial expressions dropped drastically at this, sending him an unpleasant sideways glance that made his spine stiffen.

"Or, Aya's fine... that's good, too."

"You are too kind," Sakura added flatly, making her distaste for the nickname more apparent.

After sharing a chuckle, the medic's hands began to play idly in the sand. Sliding her fingers beneath the surface, she gently lifted her hands, allowing the grains to slip through her digits. It was a nervous tick, but as it were, she really didn't know what else to talk about, still unsure if he was really after something.

Sensing her apprehension, Shima took the opportunity to interject, having forgotten the reason why he was sent out to her in the first place.

"Well," he started, standing and dusting himself off, "We should get going. Seems you won't last too much longer out here."

"Excuse me?" Sakura pressed from under her offended brow, "H-hey! What are you doing?!"

Ignoring her outburst, Shima continued shoving some dirt over the fire's dwindling flames with his foot before offering his hand out to her, helping the woman to her feet.

"What's your deal, you jerk?!"

"The deal is that it's against the law to start campfires on the beach. Some of the villagers asked about the strange woman disregarding the rules, and this 'jerk' volunteered to clear up the misunderstanding. Trust me, you wouldn't have liked it if Ryuu came over here instead. He can be quite... abrasive."

"Oh," Sakura mumbled sheepishly, her snarl fading into slight embarrassment.

"C'mon, you can stay at my place for now... if you like, that is. You need someplace to stay tonight, right?"

"But, I couldn't-"

"Look, I'll just take the couch tonight, it's really not that big of a deal, honestly. I have to leave tomorrow night anyway and will be gone for a few weeks. So, you can just take care of the place while I'm gone. I've been meaning to move out anyway, just waiting on my paycheck, ya know? So, maybe I can sign it over to you once you get acclimated here. Since you're a doctor, it would be a perfect place to open a clinic. It's got an open ground level with a work space and kitchen, and a tiny loft and bathroom upstairs as a living space. You'll also be the only physician around for miles, so there's no doubt you'll keep busy. The village needs somebody like you. I'm sure everyone will be more than happy you're here. I know I am."

Sakura didn't know what to say, so she just stared at the overly nice man, taken aback by his generosity. Being a kunoichi, she was used to never being able to trust anyone, but Shima was making this rather difficult for her at the moment.

"Th-thank you. But, why are you helping me? I don't understand, you don't even know me. I could be dangerous, you know."

"Doubt it. A pretty young thing like you?" Shima laughed as they made their way back up to the boardwalk towards the center of town.

"I'm gonna act like I didn't hear that," she added, clenching her fists and repressing the urge to punch him clear over to the neighboring island for underestimating her.

"I guess you could say I found myself here under similar circumstances years ago. Ryuu, my boss and one of the most respected locals, was the one who found me and extended a helping hand. I was lost at sea, and had no water or food left. I owe that man my life. I'm simply returning the favor to the universe. Ah, and here we are! Home, sweet home."

Looking around, the medic observed they were now in the main square of Jichi. With shops lining the entirety of the cobblestone plaza, it seemed to be a prime real estate spot in this town. Craning her neck, she looked up at the front of the small shop, it's warped wood exterior and chipped paint betraying the fact that the building had seen better days. It wasn't much to look at, but Shima did say he was gone often and needed to sell it.

"This is where you live?" she remarked as politely as possible, she was a beggar after all, and couldn't exactly afford to be choosy.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a fixer upper, but you have to admit, it's got potential. I'm just never around to give it the attention it needs. But I think you, and some elbow grease, could change that."

"I see," she agreed suspiciously, staring at the windows and door that were covered with kraft paper, wondering what awaited her on the other side.

"So, what do ya say? Home?" Shima smiled as he unlocked the glass door and allowed her to enter.

Looking around the empty interior, Sakura was baffled at how easily the space could be converted into a workshop and clinic. Noting the open floor plan, and the conveniently close living quarters, she could definitely see herself living here, the wheels in her head already spinning as she started making plans and organizing. Feeling her feet now firmly planted, she turned and smiled at her new friend's unbelievable generosity, nodding her head in agreement.

"Home."

Time was always a fickle notion to Sakura, having been a product of strict scheduling and dutiful obligation to her village. But, now she had all the time in the world, and didn't have to answer to anybody. She didn't expect time to stop because she was thrown off course, however, she didn't expect it to whiz by her either.

The seasons on this island paradise were nothing like she had ever experienced. There wasn't a differentiation between the seasons to distinguish the passing of time. There was no cool fall, snowy winter, and chilly morning spring. It was simply hot and humid with daily rainfall and the occasional storm. Her life now, was a never ending summer.

And before she knew it, a decade had passed...


	4. Revelations

Jarred awake by a thunderous clap, Kakashi flinched in the tiny bed inside the cabin of the boat he was chartering. After stowing away his beloved Icha Icha he had fallen asleep while reading, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his gloved hand. But as he was almost thrown off the bunk he was napping on, the copy nin fought to stand, swaying to and fro as the boat was being shoved violently around in the choppy sea.

Great. A storm.

He was already having a hard enough time as it was on this mission, running on little to no sleep for the last few days. He was trying to track down a fleet of missing nin who kept hassling merchant ships like the wannabe pirates they were, and the sudden severe storm they were being batted around in now was just the icing on his shit cake, apparently.

Grumbling, he cautiously made his way above deck, not yet awake enough to find his sea legs as the bags under his eyes felt heavy enough to pull his dry and weary eyes shut under all the stress.

Holding onto the balustrade of the ship's deck, Kakashi winced as he was pelted with rain and hail, slowly staggering towards the captain at the helm.

"Where are we, Takao-san?" his surly voice yelled over the roar of wind and sloshing of water crashing against the side of the ship, spraying the salted mist high above their heads.

"I'm not sure. The readings are all over the place, we keep getting turned around. We'll figure out the bearings once the storm blows over," the crabby captain responded while deftly maneuvering the small ship over the maddening swells of the angered sea.

"I thought you said the sea report was all clear for traveling?" Kakashi responded with outright accusation. He was far too tired to deal with misinformation at this point.

"I can't control the weather!" Takao argued vehemently, his icy blue eyes glowering at the shinobi who bothered him while he was trying to save their asses. "But it looks like we've got company."

Following the direction of the captain's nod, Kakashi saw a larger ship splicing through the sea in their direction, an uneasy feeling settling deep in his stomach.

"Are these the thieves?"

"Doesn't appear to be, it looks like a rescue vessel. They'll probably tow us to safer waters seeing as there is no land nearby to dock at."

With an onyx eye narrowing at Takao's naive notion, Kakashi steadied his feet, his grip on the railing almost bending the metal beneath in his attempt at gaining control of the dire situation, his head churning with the sea.

Something was off.

As the larger ship came in close to their smaller vessel, half a dozen of the crew members jumped aboard. But when they made no attempts at tethering their boat, Kakashi readied his kunai as the porcelain masked men swarmed the helm.

Shit.

While the copy nin engaged a few of them, metal clinking swipe for swipe, he noticed Takao joining the rest of the men as they made their retreat, leaving behind a few parting gifts for him. As a flurry of kunai and shuriken were launched in his direction, Kakashi quickly deflected the metal stars aimed at his person, but looked at the poorly aimed kunai that were stuck in the ship around him. Wanting to scoff at their laughable attempt at precision, the silver haired nin noticed one small detail all too late before jumping overboard for cover.

Exploding tags.

They weren't aiming for him, they had surrounded him, boxing him in as he barely had time to leap out of the way before their detonation. Fighting against the churning depths towards the surface, Kakashi sputtered for air, his breath having been knocked out of him during the explosion. Slamming a fist on the water's surface, the seethed, cursing at the retreating ship as his own slowly sank below the choppy waters.

There goes all my rations and supplies.

Pushing chakra to his hands, Kakashi pulled himself out of the water, channeling more chakra to his feet as he tried to find his footing on the violent sea surface.

So Takao was one of them, huh? Figures.

Why else would a knowledgeable captain head straight for a storm while he was catching some shut eye... unless the sudden bad weather was not environmental at all. It had been calm seas and clear skies when he went to get some much needed rest, the coincidence was too perfect to ignore. Meaning, the thieves had conjured the storm in a jutsu in hopes of catching him under the guise of helping a ship in distress.

Now cursing himself, Kakashi clicked his tongue, pulling his sodden mask down off his face so he could breath easier and not drown in his own soaked clothing. Pushing is headband out of the way, the Sharingan eye opened, the tomoe swirling as it was activated. Glancing around, Kakashi looked for the fleeing ship, sighing when he saw that the ship had vanished into thin air, leaving no chakra signature behind.

Double shit.

Either the band of missing nin had transported an entire vessel, or he was dealing with someone who was skilled enough to use an invisibility jutsu and mask their chakra signature, scent and all. Either way, he was too tired and undermanned to pursue, especially since he had no idea where they would flee to out here on the open ocean.

Finally deciding that finding dry land was in his best interest in order to regroup, Kakashi headed South, knowing North and East would take him days to find land, and he had just come from the West, the trip having been a two day journey as it was from southern Tea Country. After reformulating his plan, and maybe calling for backup, Kakashi would find them... he had to.

Too much was at stake here. He had to protect Konoha, and catching these masked marauders was a crucial point in ensuring the villages' safety. It was a delicate mission, and one that he would not rush into by being ill prepared.

Through the pouring rain, the copy nin ran, hopping over the crashing swells as he barely had the energy to keep his heavy head up. He was overworked from the last few months of traveling solo, totally engrossed in a mission like no other, and it was definitely making him feel his age these days. Ever since Sasuke killed Danzo, the village had been slowly recovering from the damage the old bastard left in his wake. Kakashi having run himself ragged tying to clean up the mess of others in hopes of restoring the peace, or at least the passable illusion of peace.

He wouldn't allow himself to make the same mistake twice. He had dismissed a gut feeling in the name of duty. But if he had followed through with his own instincts, he could have prevented this. It all started with a noticeable change in the ANBU teams. Their questionable and off putting behavior had his shinobi senses tingling with palpable trepidation.

Almost ten years ago, he was summoned for a classified mission. Kakashi swallowed his unease and set off to join his team that had been gathered in Danzo's office for a debriefing. Being the last to enter, he raised a brow at the large number of shinobi that were all lifelessly awaiting his presence before the meeting could begin.

As they were all still dealing with the loss of Asuma, and struggling to digest the loss (and sudden gain) of loved ones and colleagues during Pein's invasion, no one even bothered to reprimand him on his tardiness. Everyone looked so haggard and defeated, which caused his chest to tighten uncomfortably as he leaned against the window on the far wall.

It was true, they had all been through a lot as of late. He, too, was among the dead during the invasion, having used every ounce of energy to save his village and its people. He was among the lucky that were fortunate enough to return to this world after their dying breath. A truly haunting notion to accept.

Noting all the somber faces of the friends and teammates he had made throughout his life, Kakashi knew they were struggling with these feelings as well. He couldn't help but feel that their sudden gathering was not a great omen before an ominous and last minute mission, especially since no one seemed to be in the right frame of mind.

Scattered throughout the small office, he was joined not only by Genma, Gai, and Anko, but also Ibiki, Yamato, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Naruto. Unless the others had nothing better to do, the silver haired ninja was joined by an abnormally larger amount of shinobi that any regular mission would have called for. Even the largest caravan escort jobs for a high profile client didn't warrant this many guards.

It was a red flag.

Their team numbers were tripled for this one assignment, and not only that, but what mission would require the aid of the villages' own gate guards and personal assistants to the Hokage?

That was red flag number two.

After Danzo made his haughty entrance, Kakashi wasn't sure what this mission entailed, and wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. It had bad news written all over it. But hindsight is always 20/20. Except, he was a ninja, he should have seen it coming. Hell, they all should have seen it coming. Their presence around Konoha was obviously trying to be made scarce for some particular reason, and it nagged at him.

After passing out their mission scrolls, Danzo had given Kakashi the task of leading the highly adept search party deep into the Land of Iron to flush out Orochimaru and his apprentice, Uchiha Sasuke. Deeming his fresh intell as credible, the new Hokage assured the group that both Orochimaru's and Sasuke's whereabouts were confirmed deep underground in a secluded system of tunnels.

What he didn't know, what none of them knew, was that it was all just a giant ruse. Upon their arrival to the frosty landscape of Iron, the detailed map on their scroll led them into the middle of nowhere. To make matter worse, they had arrived during a hellish blizzard where they stood dumbfounded and shivering, all of them caught somewhere between anticipation and annoyance.

Why on Earth would the serpent wielder choose the frigid landscape of a non-shinobi nation as his hideout and base of operations? It made no sense at all.

That was red flag number three.

But like he always said, you have to look underneath the underneath. Sometimes choosing the least expected place to hide, was the best way to evade your enemies. Trudging on, Kakashi led the team deeper into the snowy tundra, dismissing his gut instinct in the off chance that they would actually find his rogue student. But as they reached their destination marked on their map, they were surrounded and arrested by the samurai that protected the humble and neutral nation.

Danzo had sent them directly into a trap, and Kakashi had allowed himself to lead them there. After calming down an irate Anko and kyuubi-containing student of his, whom were all too eager to fight for the sake of their 'mission', Kakashi placated his team and convinced them to obey the samurai and go quietly until the matter was resolved. However, they soon found themselves locked up with chakra countering restraints and marched straight into prison. Now it was all too clear what Danzo's true intent was.

Disposal.

For months Kakashi and his team were kept inside the inner sanctums of Iron's maximum security detainment center. Time and time again, the copy nin pleaded their case, and each time they were laughed at. He even submitted their mission scrolls as evidence, but as the confirmation came back negative, they were all deemed liars. Danzo even went as far as sending General Mifune an apology that stated he gave no such order and that they were there of their own volition.

Caught up in the diplomatic game of cat and mouse, Kakashi's impatience boiled beneath his calm façade as he struggled with the fact that he knew they had to return to Konoha immediately. Something was obviously very wrong, and this time... he would not ignore his inclinations.

As luck would have it, the general's latest correspondence to Leaf regarding the return of their captives, came back unanswered and unopened. Questioning the shinobi collective once again, Mifune finally released them under the suspicion of foul play, never knowing the Hidden Leaf to be so unwilling to communicate, especially when it came to the safety of their own kind. With the threat of death issued to all whom who dared not to leave Iron immediately, Mifune allowed them their freedom. Whatever he thought might be going on in the largest of the hidden villages, Mifune wanted no part of it.

Traveling home in just a few days time, Kakashi's team found themselves thankfully back in the warmer climate of Konoha... or what was left of it. No wonder Iron never received their response, the entire village was deserted. Upon their arrival, the city was in disarray. Buildings were smashed and crumbling, debris littered the streets, the South gate was toppled over, the power was out, and not a single civilian was in sight. The eerie quiet was all too unsettling.

Determined to get to the bottom of this fast, Kakashi summoned his ninken, sending the dogs in every direction, searching for anyone who might be around and knew what the hell was going on. But before his team could check more than one building for occupancy, barking was heard. As Pakkun alerted everyone of his location, Kakashi and his team deployed to investigate, where they found a lone, dead body. There, laying face down in the street adjacent to the Hokage Tower, was Danzo.

The next adamant bark came from Bull, who was less than twenty meters away. As Kakashi and Naruto arrived at the large bulldog's location, leaving the rest of their team to guard and inspect Danzo's remains, they were greeted by a tired and tattered Sasuke. He looked a little worse for wear, but was alive, nonetheless.

Skeptical at first, they heard their former teammate out, listening to his story as they were given the run down on the status of their beloved home and all the happenings that they had missed since their imprisonment. It was all a little unbelievable coming from the rogue nin, but seeing how he had saved Konoha from Danzo's malicious grip, they were inclined to believe him over the ANBU that had mysteriously vanished.

After hearing that Sasuke had warned Iruka sensei to get everyone that was left to a safe place beforehand, Kotetsu and Izumo rushed to the village vault within the Hokage monument, assuring the townspeople and the other shinobi that it was safe to come out. But after doing a head count, there were others who were still missing.

With Anko and Ibiki deployed to investigate the status at the hospital, they reported that it was equally abandoned and sporting some major destruction of its own. Apparently, it seemed as if someone had punched holes clear through the back walls of the bottom level as well as the town's generators and electrical systems.

This matched up to Sasuke's story perfectly, and everything was starting to make a bit more sense now. Not only had Sakura helped free Sasuke, but she had also damaged the integrity of whatever Danzo was planning by severing his literal source of power to the underground maze of tunnels beneath the Hokage Tower.

But neither Naruto, nor he, could accept that their cherry blossom would leave the village they knew her to love and protect. Something must've shaken her so badly she couldn't fathom the idea of staying.

Remembering that Sasuke mentioned she had been taken captive and forced to work for that old bastard, Kakashi just hoped she would be strong enough to work through whatever personal demons she had accrued while in their absence. He worried for her, day after day, but was convinced she would make her return one day... when she was ready. Sakura was never one to give up and turn her back on something so easily.

It was all they could do to work together, civilians and shinobi, to try and rebuild their beloved city while Kakashi worked to piece together the system that would allow their village to thrive once again. Apparently Danzo had killed a number of important people that had stood in his way, threats to his sordid endeavors. Among the top of that list were the village elders, the Fire Daimyo, Tsunade, Shizune, and most of the medical staff. Luckily for her, Sakura was talented enough to be recognized as indispensable, and escaped being one of his victims. Kakashi often wondered what price she undoubtedly paid for said luck, and how that factored into her continued absence.

Kakashi had also learned that the ANBU whom had served Danzo were a mixture of criminals and his ROOT shinobi, who (besides Sai) were loyal until the end, having raided the underground laboratories and hospital before disappearing after the geezer's death. Sai had explained that he simply cooperated with ANBU for inside information, observing that Danzo was up to something strange and peculiar.

Having Sai around proved to be quite a blessing as he was specialized in reconnaissance, and was now a source of valuable information. The ink jutsu user also knew about the main biological weapon Danzo was working on. Tetrodotoxin, he called it, was a fast working, lethal toxin that was concocted from harmful bacteria and was planning to use it in a full scale war between allying nations and all whom opposed him. It was clear Danzo despised the growing unity between all shinobi nations, and wished to see Konoha at the top of the pyramid. He wanted full control, and would settle for no less.

But seeing as how Sakura never figured out the mechanism behind the toxin's potency, the antidote was still unknown. With the lack of medics to offer their services, Kakashi wasn't sure they would ever find one.

Besides the disbanded ANBU and Sakura, there were still a few whom were missing from the village collective. Where were all the clans?

Scanning through the throngs of people filing out of the monument's shelter, Kakashi noticed a familiar leather jacket wearing, red cheeked face in the crowd whom appeared to be casually walking between Rock Lee and Tenten. Quickly approaching the group, but much to his dismay, he was met with a nonstop barrage of barking.

It was Akamaru.

Summoning Pakkun once again to act as a translator, Kakashi sunk when he finally got the answer to his question. The ruthless bastard was threatening everyone that stood in his way, the affluent clan heads and their families being no exception.

After rounding up the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans, Danzo threatened them, blackmailing them into going quietly or else they suffer the consequences. But as the illustrious Hyuuga's had a problem submitting their will without a fight, Danzo thought it best to hit them directly with the harsh reality they were now facing with their reluctance to comply.

The damnable fool made an example out of Neji in order for the other clans to acquiesce promptly, lest they wanted their children to meet the same demise. With the eldest Hyuuga assassinated before their eyes, all were compelled to go quietly, as Danzo locked them up in a specialized ninja holding facility in Kusagakure known as the Blood Prison, Hōzukijō.

Taking the news in stride, and with the Inuzuka clone in tow, Kakashi quickly gathered Naruto and Sasuke as he ordered Sai to take them to Grass Country on his inky bird immediately. If they were to stand a fighting chance against the rebelling ANBU, he needed all of Konoha's ninjas to pull it off. It was a rather rushed and brash mission to take on, but Kakashi was only trying to right the wrongs that Danzo had put into motion. Not only had he threatened and killed many of Konoha's most important people, but he had locked the rest of them away. Having just escaped Iron himself, the copy nin couldn't rest until the all of his fellow shinobi were released from their prisons as well.

If the man wasn't already dead, Kakashi would have ripped out and fried his heart seven times by now with his Chidori, feeding the charred organ back to its owner in an attempt to make him taste his own hatred. It was absolutely disgusting behavior befitting someone who dared to call himself Hokage.

After a minor scuffle and some seriously forward litigation, Kakashi and his team made it back to Konoha in due haste with all the clan members in tow, riding in on the artist's flock of large birds.

During their leave, Yamato had exhausted himself and his chakra reserves, restoring the village to its previous and pristine state. Having the buildings repaired, and the rubble cleared away, it almost seemed as if nothing had happened at all. But, with the looming possibility of the ANBU coming back to seek vengeance on the village that harbored the guilty Uchiha, there was much work to be done.

Fortunately for the people of Konoha, it would be years before the ANBU would have the proper know-how and manpower to understand, produce, and handle the mass amounts of the Tetrodotoxin... having nicked their own vulnerable artery when all medics capable of such a feat were dead or missing in action.

All they could do was prepare and wait.

Having been involuntarily deemed intermittent Hokage, Kakashi now had his hands full, it was his village too, after all. He had fought, bled and lost loved ones in the name of Konoha, and now it needed him the most. Who was he to deny the position? He had hoped it would be Naruto to take over, but with his skills and diplomatic tact (or lack thereof) Kakashi thought it best to train his student during the tumultuous times ahead. A call that he, to this day, still fully supported.

But when he received an urgent mission request from Tea Country nearly a decade later about medical supply ships disappearing with precious cargo and villagers being poisoned with a fatal and unknown toxin, Kakashi knew it was a mission he would need to take on himself.

The ANBU were ready now, and so was he.

Putting their contingency plan into motion before he took his leave, the silver haired Hokage made the appropriate arrangements with his diplomatic staff, and headed off. He just didn't expect to meet this much resistance. He had ignored the Nara's insistent pleas to take backup or other team members in his quest, but mainly, Kakashi couldn't stand any more blood on his hands.

The village, and its inhabitants, had suffered enough over the years with their fate looming every day the ANBU remained shrouded. Even if it meant he was taking this mission to the grave with him, like a Hokage was expected to, he knew that the village he called home was in capable hands that held the Will of Fire for the new generation. It was that hope, alone, that kept him going.

Pushing his inner turmoil aside, Kakashi's doleful expression lightened when he saw a sliver of land on the horizon. With the sun peeping through the haze of the morning fog, and the worst of the storm behind him, Kakashi breathed a heaving sigh of relief when he spotted an island just ahead of his sprinting form.

Seems his luck was about to change.


	5. Familiarity

Trudging his tired feet ashore, Kakashi was feeling a bit under the weather, his slothful body sore and cumbersome. Making his way across the loose sand of the beach, his body throbbed with ache, his tired eyes seeking some place to rest before scouring the island town. But first, he needed to feel better... and fast.

He had run at full speed over the choppy ocean swells while being pelted with rain all night. His lungs burned as they heaved for air, leaving him dizzy. Even though the area he found himself in now was hot and humid, he felt cold, his body shivering to produce the slightest bit of heat. He was tired before this ordeal began, but now found himself to be completely exhausted. Maybe a quick nap would recharge his batteries, but Kakashi knew sleep would not find him. His mind was too cluttered with thoughts and anxiety, the pressure and responsibility he felt upon his shoulders would not allow him to sleep so easily.

The mission was grating on his nerves unimaginably, and his stubborn self was ready to finish this mission once and for all. These thieves had been a stain on Konoha's past and a crick in his neck for far too long. To think he had been so close, almost had the absconded ANBU under his thumb, only to be had with a few cheap tricks that he had missed during his exhaustion induced carelessness... it really was a shame.

Cursing his lack of proper sleep that was a direct result of his unyielding drive, Kakashi was graciously looking forward to the vacation he had arranged upon his return. He was very much in need of a little rest and relaxation.

Hanging his head as he dragged his languid body up towards the rocks that dotted the posterior side of the shore, he picked out a small cluster that would have to do for now. The hotels around here probably wouldn't be too pleased with, or even accept, the waterlogged money of a sickly traveler. Wearing from chakra exhaustion and the subsequent bug he probably picked up in the cold stormy waters during his unfortunate scuffle, Kakashi collapsed into the dark sand, his back and head falling to rest against the cool slab of stone behind him.

Exhaling, out of equal parts frustration and disappointment, Kakashi let his breath wash away any remaining anxiety, knowing it would only serve to inhibit his recovery. He just needed some descent sleep, and perhaps some food, so he could quickly get back out to sea. Now that he knew what they were up to, he just needed to find them again. He needed to catch these traitorous bastards, once and for all.

It just required a different approach.

The infamous copy nin would never admit it aloud, but as much as he didn't want to involve other persons, he was struggling to take them all down on his own... or at least in his current state. Running his hands through his pale locks that had flopped down into his face, Kakashi tried to think through his encumbering thoughts, closing his exposed eye as he fell into a serene quiet.

Only allowing the sound of the crashing waves to pierce his concentration, the dawdling man tried to coerce his body into a tranquil state, the warmth of the sun penetrating through his dampened clothes, warming his bones. Off in the distance, his skilled ears picked up on a the light hum of someone on the beach.

They were singing.

They weren't too close, but close enough to pull him out of his momentary peace and back into his woefully wasted funk. As if being called to by an entrancing siren, Kakashi sat and listened with his unparalleled hearing capabilities as a woman's melodic voice sang out, her words riding along the meandering breeze that swept over him.

Quirking a bewildered brow, Kakashi questioned the whereabouts of his jaded siren. Sitting up, he peaked his spying head over the jumble of rocks he had crawled between, chancing a glance at the mysterious source, only to find the beach as barren as it had been upon his arrival.

But the songstress persisted.

Maybe he was more tired than he thought, but as he honed in on the voice, he felt a small pang of hurt for its owner. It was such a delightful day on this island paradise, the sun's rays made the aqua and azure blues of the water sparkle, and the refreshing salty breeze cooled the skin from the sweltering heat of summer. It hardly seemed to be the atmosphere for such a crestfallen ballad.

The sweet sound of her voice betrayed the underlying theme of the lyrics, each word she breathlessly muttered conveyed every emotion befitting someone who had been hurt. It sounded so refreshingly honest and pure. With her words pulling at his heartstrings, Kakashi stood to his feet, replacing his mask in his quest for the somber siren who'd caught his attention.

He curiously scanned the area of the coastline for the songstress, and it wasn't long before the investigating eye found his target. There, walking along the swash on the opposite side of the boardwalk, was the woman that had caught his attention. She was a vision in the palest of pinks as her long and wavy hair blew all around her, making her look like quite the mermaid against the tropical backdrop nature offered.

"An actual siren, huh?" Kakashi chuckled to himself.

As the wind swept through her hip length hair, his gaze lingered as her long dress pressed against her body, hugging every curve as the breeze undulated the fabric behind her in its wake. Raising an appreciative brow at being able to clearly see through the thin material of her dress as the sun filtered through the thin red fabric of the garment, Kakashi grinned mischievously.

Following the line of her body down, he noted she was carrying a basket full of findings she had gathered on the beach. Apparently, she had been out there doing a little searching of her own, but how she had managed to not catch his eye sooner, amazed him. His Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed amidst all his ogling, Kakashi couldn't help but be completely mesmerized... she was bewitching.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he walked along the beach, following her every move. With his eye never leaving her sight, he watched as she approached the stairs to the boardwalk, her voice now quiet as she appeared lost in thought. His eye continuing its downward path over her body, he noticed the elegant trim at the the bottom of her crimson dress, littered with hundreds of light pink cherry blossoms.

Whilst admiring this minute detail, Kakashi grinned with the most bittersweet of emotions as his gaze fell to the shifting sand beneath his feet. She reminded him of someone he once knew, a stubborn former student that had the same affinity for the little flowers.

It was then that realization set in, snapping his head back to her, his eye widened with excitement as it washed over each of her features searching for any signs of familiarity. It had been ten years since he'd seen her, so there was no way of knowing what she would look like now. She was nearly eighteen last time he laid eyes on her, so to pick her out of a crowd now, he would need a closer assessment.

As his siren made her way through streams of people, heading deeper into town, he cautiously ascended the stairs to the boardwalk. Stealthily, he made his way through the crowd, stalking her like prey... watching her every move with uninterrupted concentration.

He had to know.

He knew he looked out of place, and for a brief millisecond almost entertained the idea of removing the dark cloth that perpetually covered his face, all for the sake of blending in.

Set in his ways, the Sharingan user decided against it, pulling out his trusty reading companion, frowning slightly as inky droplets of water trickled out from its saturated pages. As he was only using the book for cover among the moving crowd, he pulled it up to his face, figuring no one would notice that little detail in his pursuit. His pupil peeping out over the tops of the warped pages, Kakashi watched from the other side of the street in admiration as he found himself enamored with this young, familiar woman in question.

Looking back, he had always known Sakura to be heavy handed and severely temperamental, often losing herself in bouts of aggression. But this woman was none of that. She moved lightly on her feet, greeting the day, and apparently everyone else, in town. With a friendly wave and the brightest of smiles, this woman offered everyone she passed a warm hello, her soft giggles filling the spaces in between the clatter of the busy crowd.

Following along with the honest beauty, Kakashi found himself on the main street that ran through midtown. Palm trees, opulent water fountains, alfresco dining tables... if he had been feeling any better, Kakashi was sure he would have appreciated the cozy atmosphere a little more. It really wasn't such a bad place to be marooned.

When the woman suddenly stopped outside a tiny shop, the pleasantly occupied man halted his mimicking path. Reaching into her basket to fetch her keys and open the door, Kakashi scanned the pastel sign over the rose-headed woman, and had to stifle a chortle as he watched her slip inside the quaint medicinal shop.

"Coastline Clinic, Office of Dr. Aya Kaminari," he mouthed beneath his mask.

With a cover name like that, it had to be her.

Completely captivated by this new version of Sakura he saw before him, he had no idea he would bump into her here of all places.

From his vantage point across the street, he leaned against a support column as he curiously watched her unpack her basket. She hung bundles of herbs and seaweed in front of her display window and set out a few large sea shells on its sill, taking advantage of all the natural light beaming into her shop on the main square. Paying close attention to her familiar facial features, Kakashi noticed her green eyes, the beacons of sun light streaming though making her eyes glow a striking shade of chartreuse.

She was doing well, that much was obvious. And deep down, Kakashi was ashamed that he had assumed otherwise. He never wanted to underestimate her, but he should have known she was strong and smart enough to take care of herself. The list of things Kakashi should have known seemed to lengthen by the day.

As she worked, Kakashi thought about making his move, lifting a foot to take his first step across the large cobblestone street towards the shop. Before he could go any farther, he saw a whimpering boy run inexorably through the door, and halted in his approach, leaning back against the building behind him. Kakashi really couldn't help his infatuation with the blossomed Sakura as he admired the serene and happy portrait she painted. Watching her work behind the counter of her own shop, he didn't see some terrified runaway, he saw a strong woman, in complete control of her own life.

She was officially his hero.

He had gained so much respect for her when she had went missing, although initially he was more worried and concerned for her well being. After some time passed, he assumed something terrible had happened, and she merely wanted to commandeer her own life, taking back her freedom to live in a calm normalcy. Or at least, that is what he told himself. In fact, it was something he often thought about, but never fully envisioned.

For shinobi, it was a pointless mindset to entertain. Having one's own life just wasn't in the cards for people who sold their lives and skills for money and the sake of their country, it was a life of death and despair. But it was obvious Sakura had experienced something that wouldn't allow her to accept that any longer, and fought to gain control of her life once again. Now that she had pulled it off, Kakashi found he was somewhat conflicted.

This was a problem.

In his revelation, he was suddenly struck with nagging regret as he watch her tend to the young boy. He was now stuck in a highly unfavorable situation. As a prominent figure in the ninja world, holding a certain position of authority as intermittent Hokage, he should throw her in shackles and drag her back to face the consequences in Konoha. But after seeing her sweet smile and hearing her joyous, airy laughter that flowed on the back of the cool sea breeze bustling through town, he just couldn't do that to her.

He wouldn't.

After all these years, she deserved to have her own life, and little by little, he began to entertain the idea that maybe he deserved his own as well.

****

Humming softly as she hung her assemblage of vegetation in the large store window, Sakura caught herself smiling. It had been a slow day in her shop, and for that, she was grateful. Not that she didn't enjoy the company or business that the townspeople, her people, provided... it just meant that everyone was healthy and doing well.

She had realized upon landing in the small port city, that she was a nurturer, a healer by nature, and that fighting fate would only cause the pain inside her heart to grow. So she embraced who she was, and gave herself the title of 'doctor,' and soon, the word was out. Spreading like wildfire, her presence was the talk of the town.

The island officially had its first clinic.

Her role was actually none too different from that in Konoha before the diplomatic changes. Whether they were hemorrhaging shinobi, or geriatrics battling arthritis, Sakura took her job just as seriously. She was a professional, trained by the best, and enjoyed helping people. It was that simple. Sakura liked being of use to the people around her.

Nothing had changed, yet it seemed as if everything had changed.

Granted, she had to keep her chakra healing a secret, but if there were no prying eyes, she would surge her healing energy into the sick and injured, for she hated to see anyone suffer. She promised herself she would dedicate the remainder of her years helping to extinguish any and all the suffering she could, hating the fact that she was once forced to be a source of excruciating pain and suffering to those whom had trusted her with their lives. Sakura would make damn sure she'd honor that trust at all costs, paying her debt to society one ailment at a time.

The townspeople were naturally skeptical at first, mostly due to her young age. Others were weary of the strange newcomer, but soon realized the benefits of having a medic of her caliber close by, and not a long boat ride away. She honestly thought it would take them a while to warm up to her, but within weeks of landing, she was already seeing patients.

She remembered the elderly woman by the name of Yuna, who worked night and day in her prized vegetable garden. Shima had known her for years, as she sold her produce near his fish stand, and one day he saw her faint. Being the gentleman he was, her dear friend rushed the frail and barely conscious woman all the way to the clinic for her to be treated. Judging by her reddened skin and profuse sweating, Sakura knew it was probably nothing more than heat stroke exhaustion and dehydration. After prompting Shima to place her on the examination table behind the privacy curtain in the corner, she gave him the task of going to quickly collect a bucket of ice to bring her temperature down.

After his hasty departure, Sakura laid her hands to Yuna's dampened forehead, her chakra surging in to establish some vitals, frowning as she noted her racing but weakened pulse rate. Taking another look at the older woman, she quickly went into medic mode. In her faint state, Yuna moaned in pain, her eyes shut tight, missing the glowing emerald of Sakura's healing hands as she pumped chakra into the woman's body. She worked quickly to calm her inner thermostat, prompting the heart to slow down to a steady rhythm, allowing her to fall into a deep sleep for recovery.

With her heart and breathing rate returning to normal, Sakura allowed her cooling chakra to flush through all the veins, arteries, and small capillaries to chill her tissues and absorb the excess heat Yuna's body had produced while she worked in the smoldering heat of midday. Wiping her brow with the back of her hand as her patient was beginning to look more comfortable and less flushed, Sakura sighed in relief. At times, keeping her chakra abilities under wraps while dealing with the sick or injured, was not always an easy task. With the watching eyes of a worried loved one or a curious crowd, the pressure to perform was almost unbearable, she could not risk blowing her civilian cover. Thankfully, no one had noticed yet.

Initially, there were skeptical and outlandish rumors, usually painting her as a witch. But when she was the only one for hundreds of miles who could help, no one dared to express their opinions directly. Not if they ever wanted her help when the time came.

By the time the winded man made his return, Sakura had removed the woman's shoes and had pulled her hair away from the back of her neck to release excess heat and was fanning her, dabbing away the rivulets of sweat that had streamed down her face. After a cold compress to the forehead, courtesy of the ice water she now had, Sakura thanked her helpful companion as Yuna rested comfortably. To this day, Sakura still receives heaping baskets of some of the best vegetables she has ever tasted.

It was memories like this that kept her heart from opening the dark chest of secrets she had stowed away many years ago. This was her life now, and she was finally feeling like she was exactly where she was meant to be. She wasn't out fighting wars, or sewing people's limbs back together, and she wasn't running herself ragged with the lonely lifestyle of being an in-demand kunoichi medic nin. She could just be, and that was more than she felt she deserved some days.

Startled out of her thoughts by the bell ringing on the shop door as it opened, Sakura returned to reality as she eyed a pouting chocolate haired boy.

"What is it this time, Jiro? Were you tormenting the crabs on the beach again? You know their claws can pinch you. We've been over this already..." Sakura lectured, placing a hand on her hip as she glanced at the fingers the boy was holding up for her to see.

"No!" he huffed in frustration. "I haven't tried to catch any crabs for weeks now. You would be so proud, Aya-chan!"

"Well, if that's the case, Jiro-kun, than I am very proud of you. But, what where you doing this time?" she eyed the still pouting seven year old sternly. "Is that... did you burn yourself?"

"Um... well, ya see... it's a funny story, actually..."

Raising a brow, she cocked her head to the side, wordlessly betraying her disbelief at the would-be funny story, hoping he would cut to the chase sooner rather than later. Kids, she had learned, could always amaze her with the outrageous details and reasoning behind each of their 'accidents.'

"Um... okay, so I was at the market... just minding my own business, and out of nowhere this food kart caught on fire. Aya-chan, you have to believe me, I was only trying to help put it out! I swear!"

"Jiro," Sakura interjected firmly, not believing a single word the mischievous child had to say. "Were you trying to steal the grilled unagi again?"

Watching the child's shoulders slump in defeat at having been found out despite his best efforts, the amused woman stifled a chuckle as she ushered the boy over to her sink behind the counter.

"Sorry, Aya-chan... it smelled so good. My stomach commanded me to do it!"

"Oh, Jiro, whatever shall I do with you, hm? You know your mother wouldn't appreciate hearing about this, you're lucky it's only a first degree burn." She had seen far worse burns on a person, but the medic thought she'd spare the child the gory details of paper bombs and fire jutsus.

"Aya-chan, you're n-not gonna tell okaasan about this are you?!" the wide-eyed boy pleaded as fear was struck deep inside him.

"Only if you promise not to steal anything again. Are we clear? Your mother works very hard to put food on the table, so there is no excuse for you running around being a criminal. I don't want my Jiro-kun to end up in a lonely prison cell one day, okay?"

Lowering his head in shame, the complacent boy mumbled his apologies as Sakura let the stream of warm water run over his offended fingers.

"Itai! Itai! Aya-chan... i-it burns!"

"It only feels warmer because your skin is burned. I'm sorry, but it'll be over with soon enough. With burns, you have to flush the area with warm water to release the heat under the skin so it doesn't blister. Trust me, that'll hurt worse than just some warm water."

"You sure know a lot about stuff, Aya-chan. You musta been the smartest girl in your village," Jiro beamed, forgetting his burns as he looked up at Sakura with the cutest blush on his chubby little cheeks.

"That's sweet, Jiro-kun, but I was far from being the smartest. There were others who were much, much smarter than me," Sakura smiled politely, trying to ignore the barrage of faces that flashed through her mind.

"Really?!"

"Yes. My shishou was undoubtedly the smartest, but there were also others whose talents outweighed my own, by a long shot. I was always considered the weakest out of everyone."

"Nope. Not my Aya-chan, that's impossible. You're the bestest 'round here, no doubt about it. Everybody says so."

"They do, do they? Why do I feel like you're lying to me again?" Sakura giggled, turning off the water and dabbing his little fingers dry.

"Oi! I'm not lying this time. I promise! Shima-oniisan always tells everyone you're the best, and everyone always believes what he says!" Jiro blurted, wincing slightly as she dabbed at his sore fingers.

"Okay, Jiro. I believe you," Sakura stressed, ruffling the boys' spiky hair before turning towards a large, spiky-leafed plant on her counter. Breaking the tip off of one of the long fleshy leaves, she rubbed the cool jelly of its insides over his fingers, soothing the irritated flesh.

"Is that... plant blood?" the boy asked with a disgusted look on his face, his nose turned up as she smeared its contents on his fingertips.

"No, silly. It's Aloe. And the 'blood' is actually a gel called Aloe Vera. It's mostly just water, but there is a special compound in this specific plant that helps with skin discomfort, like burns. Once this dries, you should be good to go, okay?"

"See? You're the bestest!" Jiro smiled widely as he wiggled his sticky fingers for her to see.

"If you say so," Sakura agreed reluctantly, rolling her eyes at the kid and all his cuteness.

"Oh!" Jiro exclaimed as if forgetting something important, "Did you want to go to the Full Moon Festival with me this weekend?"

"Maybe," she teased, "But you have to promise to be on your best behavior, okay?"

"I promise, Aya-chan! We'll play games, and watch the lanterns launch, and I'll buy you all the ice creams you want!" the little boy beamed, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled warmly, handing him a lollipop.

"Thanks Aya-chan!" Jiro called over his shoulder, giggling as he ran out of the shop unwrapping his treat.

"You're welcome. And Jiro... no more shenanigans! I mean it!" Sakura yelled after the rambunctious child in her motherly tone, knowing she would probably see him before then.

She always did.

Shaking her head, she was reminded of another boy. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes that was always getting into trouble and hurting himself. Both he and Jiro even shared the same noodle obsession, it was too uncanny, really. Jiro was far less complicated, but he was a lively character and she really enjoyed having him around. His mother was a single parent, and often worked long hours, so Sakura didn't mind his company. He was a bright student, and would certainly make a good assistant one day.

Walking back to her counter, busying herself with organizing the dried stock of flowers and herbs from earlier in the week, she caught herself smiling again. She really did love that kid. Both of them, if she was being completely honest. Even though she hadn't seen or spoken to any of her friends in Konoha, she still missed them... all of them, and hoped they were doing well.

One could only hope.

Unlike her quaint island oasis, the tides in the shinobi world changed by the minute. One moment you were walking on firm ground enjoying the view, the next, you were struggling to keep your nose above water. Life was fast and fickle for those whom walked that path.

With the bell on the door chiming once again, Sakura didn't even turn around to face the probable person.

"Jiro... I swear to Kami, if you're hurt already, I will tell your mother!"

"Was someone a bad little boy?" a familiar voice answered playfully.


	6. Greetings

"Was someone a bad little boy?" a familiar voice answered playfully.

Completely caught off guard, Sakura lost her grip on the lid of a jar she had just brought down off the shelf, causing it to ricochet off the counter top in a clamor as it, and its contents, crashed onto the floor.

Smooth, Sakura. Real smooth.

Frozen where she stood, she felt her spine stiffen at the sound of the voice behind her. There was no need to turn around, for she knew that voice anywhere, and the fact that it had found her after all this time made her feel queasy and riddled with festering anticipation. Trying not to panic as she felt her heart pound against her rib cage, Sakura closed her eyes and counted to ten.

Maybe this was all just an illusion. She had been roused from sleep the past two nights to stitch a lacerated palm and soothe an infant's upset stomach. Perhaps this was just a side effect of her lack of sleep as of late.

But just to be on the safe side, the kunoichi reached for the concealed scalpel she had placed under her work bench, whipping around and throwing it at her intruder with all the speed and precision expected of a ninja.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," his tongue clicked, "Is that any way to great your old sensei after all this time?" Kakashi teased, catching the launched instrument with ease, showing off as he rolled it over each of his knuckles in a fancy display of dexterity.

Smirking beneath his mask, he was impressed she was still as sharp as the blade he had just caught. His presence may have surprised her, but she was not to be underestimated by any means.

Snarling at the infuriating man, Sakura stomped around the counter, gritting her teeth as she hung the 'Closed' sign on the door, quickly drawing the shades. The last thing she needed was to have the villagers aware of her interactions with an obvious shinobi. Turning on her heel, she now stood with both fists upon her hips, glaring at the masked man with threatening suspicion.

"What do you want, Hatake? And why are you here?"

Handing the blade back to its wielder in a show of trust, Kakashi scoffed as he feigned hurt by her terse and menacing tone, completely baffled by the fact that he was such unwelcome company in her eyes now. He couldn't blame her though, she probably thought he had tracked her down and was here to take back the rogue nin at all costs.

"Since when do you refer to me as 'Hatake'? Sounds a little cold..."

"Since I haven't had the need to refer to you as anything. You'd kinda have to be around for something like that."

"Oh my, I see someone's become even feistier in their old age."

Gripping the handle of the No. 10 blade tightly in her fist, Sakura bit the inside of her cheek as another snarl pulled on her upper lip. After all this time, this is how he wanted to converse with his former teammate? It was true she was no longer a child, but she sure as hell was not old.

"Firstly, I'd hardly call twenty-seven old. And secondly, as I recall, you are about twenty years older than I am... right, sensei?"

If he wasn't smiling before, he was certainly doing so now. Even though she had grown up, Sakura still maintained her pugnacious and hot-blooded temperament. Kakashi would be lying if he said he wasn't proud, she was actually handling herself quite well, given the circumstances. But what kid wouldn't after escaping their tormentor and fleeing the country all by themselves?

"Still calling me old, I see. And it's fourteen years, Sakura-chan, not twenty. Also, my hair is silver, not gray. How many times need I remind you? It's a pigment, not a product of aging."

"Whatever. Just answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I was on a mission."

"Bullshit. This is a civilian island. There are no shinobi in this area, and I have yet to see one since landing here. So try again."

"Was on a mission, Sakura-chan."

"Don't call me that so freely. It's Aya now," Sakura corrected impatiently, paranoid that anyone might overhear their private conversation. But as understanding set in, she raised a worrisome brow at the other's words and their plausible implications.

"What do you mean was? Are you hurt?"

"Well, funny story..."

"Oh, for the love of Kami... just get to it," Sakura spat, having heard enough of boys and their 'funny stories' for the day.

Honestly, why can they never just tell the truth?

Nevertheless, Sakura wasted no time in eyeing the man up and down, checking for any injuries.

"Patience is a virtue, ya know? And... why are you checking me out? Really, Aya... control yourself," Kakashi chirped, covering his chest with a gloved hand as if embarrassed under her scrutinizing gaze.

"Save it," Sakura hissed, narrowing her eyes as she circled the shinobi looking for the telltale signs of combat or injury, only to find a few singed threads.

And one very perky derriere.

"And yes. I am checking you out. Purely for medical reasons, I assure you."

Following the cherry blossom around with his exposed eye, Kakashi watched as he fought the blush on his cheeks while she inspected every fiber before coming around to face him once again. He still couldn't get over how different she looked, even up close she was... exquisite.

Her hair was a much lighter shade of pink, no doubt sun bleached, and was now long enough to reach the small of her back. Her smooth skin was lightly sun kissed as well, making her eyes seem like they were glowing. Her lips were more full and plump, now sporting a soft garnet stain or gloss of some kind, making them appear deliciously juicy.

Shooing away his surfacing thoughts at their sudden closeness, Kakashi eyed her inquisitively as she brought her hands up to his temples. At the tingling surge of her chakra being feed beneath his skin, her simple touch had caused him to break out in goosebumps.

"I had some trouble with a few pirates," he finally admitted, eyes closing as he enjoyed the healing buzz of her fingertips.

"Oh, really? Did you get caught going after their treasure and they made you walk the plank?" the medic remarked, her sarcastic grin falling into a frown when she noticed he was running a slight fever and his blood pressure was a bit high for as calm as he was acting.

"Something like that," Kakashi offered softly, his eyes opening to watch her closely now.

"These missing nin-turned-pirates have been tormenting trade ships in this sea for the last few months, looting the goods and killing the crews. I was sent to stop them, but last night I was vastly outnumbered. To make matters worse, my ship's captain turned out to be one of them. A few conveniently placed exploding tags later, I was tossed overboard and they made their escape while my ship went down. So, I pulled myself out of the water and ran until I found land," he explained, pointing to his covered eye.

"Well, that explains why your chakra is so low. That, and staying in your soaking wet uniform all night dropped your body heat considerably, so now you're running a fever. It may just be a cold, but you'll need some medicine and rest. Guess you came to the right place," Sakura added with a faint smile.

At least his being sick decreased the likelihood of him running her back to Konoha immediately, buying her some precious time.

Perhaps not all hope was lost.

Without realizing it, Sakura's hands had stayed against the man's temples even after her inspection was finished, her fingers flattening down the sides of his face. She wasn't sure why, but as she stared into the haze of the darkened midnight blue orb that was locked on her, she felt an inkling of nostalgia.

As mad as she had once been that her sensei had abandoned her, she still couldn't hold it against him. For all she knew, Kakashi could have been another one of Danzo's prisoners at the time. Which meant, she too, had abandoned him in Konoha that night so long ago.

A guilt-ridden thought she'd long since tried to forget.

"So..." Sakura interjected, having felt the need to break the silence as she awkwardly pulled her hands away. "Let me whip you up some soup, and you'll be feeling better in no time."

Never missing a beat, the copy nin's watchful eye could have sworn he saw a brief flash of something hidden deep within those jade orbs that had looked at him so warmly. Ever observant, he noted the way she had walked back over to her workspace behind the front counter to clean up the spilled mess she had made when he suddenly appeared. He secretly loved the way a woman's hips swayed with her every step, and in that long, flowing maxi dress she wore, Kakashi found she was no exception.

Bewitched was he, as he continue to stare. He loved how cute she was tapping at her bottom lip before standing on her tip toes to pull down a couple of jars off the large shelf on the back wall. He loved how graceful and purposeful each motion of hers was. He loved seeing her get lost in her work. He followed every movement so closely, that when she bent over to retrieve a stone mortar and pestle from the shelf beneath her work bench, he had to try and avert his gaze before it became too lecherous.

He tried.

But, be that as it may, the view just couldn't go unappreciated. In the decade that had passed them both, Sakura had matured... mentally, emotionally, and especially physically. Adulthood was embracing his former student, and she had indeed blossomed into quite the beautiful flower. Not a wilted petal in sight, she was a glowing example of health and beauty.

From the looks of things, Sakura tried to lead a simple civilian life, so the absence of missions, daily sparring sessions, and endless training had allowed all her curves to fill in. She was still lean, but her hips had widened, giving way to thicker, fuller thighs. Even her breasts were hard to miss, the ample cleavage presenting itself without shame in the low cut neckline of her dress. She had even grown a few inches taller, the top of her head coming up to the tip of his nose instead of his shoulders. It was clear, Sakura was most definitely a mature young woman, one whom had caught his attention down near the boardwalk.

Even before he knew who she was, he was attracted to her.

An idea that both excited and terrified him.

It had been a long time since he had experienced such a gravitation towards a woman, let alone a woman who used to be a friend and a teammate. He knew he shouldn't acknowledge the spark that seemed to ignite between them in their interaction, but Kakashi couldn't help himself. Nor did he want to.

Another terrifying notion.

"So, you look… different," Kakashi commented with hesitation as he leaned against the counter, watching as she crushed and ground together the ingredients for his remedy.

"Different good? Or different bad?" Sakura pried with a raised brow. "It has been a long time, you know… of course I would look a little different."

"Well, yes. I suppose you would, Aya, but I'd have to say it's a good different. In all seriousness, I wasn't even sure it was you because you really are so beautiful now."

"Um, thanks? I'm sure there was a complement in there somewhere," she mumbled as she continued preparing his medicine, adding various leaves and vitamins into the mortar, feeling slightly uncomfortable accepting his praise.

"Oh, there most definitely was a compliment given, I assure you. I was only trying to say that it's good to see you. I can't believe I've been worried about you all these years, and yet, here you are. Never better," Kakashi explained, looking around the interior of the shop, walking over to inspect the staircase in the back corner to his right.

"Oh no, Kakashi. Flattery will get you nowhere with me," Sakura warned as she stopped her stirring to glare at him, eyes narrowing as she saw him curiously eyeing the stairway.

"I know you well enough to know that you're after something. So please, enlighten me as to what else you could possibly need from me, hmm?" Sakura prodded from behind him, her hands placed sternly on her hips.

"See, I feel like I shouldn't know you after all these years, but looking around, I find myself surrounded by you. As a ninja, if this is your way of hiding, you're doing a shit job, doctor," Kakashi jested, turning back around to face her, a slight smile apparent under his mask.

"Well, I regret to inform you, I haven't been a kunoichi for a long time. Besides, who says I'm hiding? I came here so I could live happily, the way I wanted to, a way that felt right. Hiding was just something I did back in Konoha," she sighed, folding her arms across her chest, the light in her eyes dimming a bit as she cycled through the memories of her former life.

"And what's with all this 'I find myself surrounded by you' bullshit you're spewing?" Sakura waved carelessly, cringing at how cheesy the same sentence was coming out of her own mouth.

"And why do you keep staring at the staircase?!" she exasperated, fed up that he was more interested in her stairs than her at the moment.

"Why, you ask?" Kakashi responded after a moment of silence. "I simply wonder where they lead."

"Hey!" Sakura gasped as she bolted up the stairs after her former sensei.

But it was too late.

By the time she climbed over the guard rail at the base of the staircase, and up the flight of stairs, Kakashi had already made himself plenty comfortable on her couch in the middle of her room, propping his feet up and thumbing through one of the magazines on her coffee table.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just barge in and-"

"So, this is where you've been staying?" Kakashi questioned, his eyes never leaving the magazine.

"Yes," she clipped, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration. "This is my home. Has been for a long time. Now can you please come back downstairs with me, so I can finish your medicine?"

"But Sakura, I'm not feeling too well. Couldn't I just rest here until you're finished?" he pleaded with one large puppy dog eye, no doubt a look he perfected with the help of Pakkun.

Damn him!

"Fine," she huffed, turning quickly and heading back towards the stairs.

"But after I'm done, you'll be on your way, right? You being here is starting to make me… uncomfortable," she muttered as she made her way downstairs, completely missing the confused look Kakashi hid beneath his mask.

So I make her uncomfortable, huh?

He couldn't put his thumb on it, but he too, felt a bit uncomfortable being in the living space of a friend he thought he'd lost years ago.

Looking around the small loft apartment, Kakashi noted the many homemade candles scattered here and there. There were purple ones with sea shells in them, yellow ones with daisies in them, and red ones with wax hearts. All of which were placed randomly along the mantle of her fireplace, on top of the coffee table, and along the bookcases.

Moving in for further inspection, he curiously picked up a red one, noticing the heavenly smell of clove and cinnamon as he held it up to his mask-covered nose. Smiling as he returned the candle to its spot above the hearth, his eyes skimmed over the rest of her products of boredom. He had to admit, it was nice finally knowing what kind of hobbies Sakura enjoyed in her spare time.

In the years they had known each other, he would have never guessed what kind of activities she partook in during her down time. He had always kept everyone at a distance, even his own teammates... especially Sakura. With that thought stinging just a bit more than it should, he decided to move along in his search.

As he sauntered over to the left of the fireplace towards her desk in the corner, he noted a plethora of stacked shoe boxes. His snooping ways getting the better of him, he decided to take a peek inside a few of them. One after another, he revealed that each one was filled to the brim with sea shells and sea glass, a slight chuckle leaving his throat as he was well impressed with her extensive collection.

Interesting.

Looking around the rest of the desk now, Kakashi's eyes darted left to right, still not finding any sort of photographs or picture frames that would give a little more insight into what she's been doing out here… or whom, Kakashi wondered silently.

What he did find were many necklaces, bracelets, and other jewelry laying haphazardly on the desk, some even looked to be brand new, still sheathed in their boxes. Ever curious, he picked up a necklace that appeared to be broken. Upon further inspection, he could see that it wasn't broken at all, but a work in progress. And the ones in boxes weren't new, they were finished. Judging by the braided palm frond chain and the painted scene on the polished sea glass pendant, he could tell Sakura had become quite the crafty little crafter.

Very interesting indeed.

Following the left wall, he passed by a single window. The view looked down upon the main square, and was rather breathtaking. Not only could he see the entire plaza below, but he could look out past the roofs of the buildings across the street and see the ocean. His eyes followed the turquoise waters out to the horizon, as if searching for land. It made him think about Konoha and how very far away he was now.

I wonder how often she thought of home standing here?

Deciding that thought was too much for his brain to take at the moment, he made his way over to her plush queen sized bed against the far wall. Stretching out across the Merlot colored duvet, he placed his hands over his face, and tried to quell the insistent throbbing. He really wasn't feeling well now, but it had become quite the surprise running into her, here, of all places. Kakashi wasn't one to indulge in the silly idea of fate, but something about their meeting under the circumstances just seemed like it was meant to happen.

Before the crazy thought made it any further, he looked around for a clock, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be on a mission. Looking over at the nightstand to his left, Kakashi noted it was barely after noon.

What the hell am I going to do now?

The sea faring band of missing nin had escaped, his only mode of transportation was lying at the bottom of the ocean, and the bug he caught in the questionable water was making him slowly hate the thought of being alive, draining him of almost all of his chakra.

Deciding to get more comfortable, Kakashi rolled onto his side, kicking off his soggy shoes and removing his vest. Readjusting his head on the pillow, he could smell the heavenly scent of Sakura's rose petal shampoo that lingered on her pillowcase.

She even smells beautiful.

Eyes shooting wide open as that thought crossed his mind, Kakashi wondered why he was entertaining such thoughts about his former student and teammate. He wondered why he cared so much after seeing her. Maybe it was because he never thought he'd see her again, or perhaps his fever was making him overly sentimental.

Shooing the idea from his swarming head, he re-positioned the pillow in the hopes of catching a quick nap and feeling more like himself when he awoke. Before drifting off to sleep, Kakashi neurotically checked the clock once again, but his attention was piqued as he noticed a cluster of candles shoved behind her alarm clock. All three were dusty and unused, with the wicks still intact for some reason.

What's the point of making a candle if you're not going to use it?

Sitting up on his elbow, he collected each one, inspecting them closely. Unlike the others, these were unique in their color, one orange, one blue, and one white. He grinned at the sight of the chibi faces Sakura had painted on them, noting that the white candle lacked any sort of mouth, only adorned with a pair of eyes, one of which, was covered by an eye patch. Not being able to stop himself, Kakashi chuckled aloud as he looked at the apathetic face on the blue candle, and the exuberant face on the orange candle.

She missed us.

Amused at her attempt to keep them close to her, Kakashi still couldn't quell his beaming smile as he felt a rush of something akin to endearment. He was even amazed that she had also scented the candles, Naruto's being reminiscent of a hot bowl of ramen, smelling of miso and chives, and Sasuke's of course smelled like his favorite vegetable, tomatoes.

But he wondered about his own candle.

To Kakashi, it smelled like pine trees and freshly cut grass, but he was left a little confused as to why she chose those particular scents for him, recalling nothing in the past that would have ever lead her to the conclusion that he favored pine trees or grass. With the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs, Kakashi dropped that question for now, hurriedly returning the candles back to their designated home and closing his eyes, feigning sleep.

As she reached the top step, Sakura halted once she saw his slumbering form curled up on her bed. Sighing to herself, she quietly padded her way to the bedside, setting down his bowl of soup and covering him with a blanket, pausing as her gaze lingered upon his forehead that was beaded with sweat.

Fearing his fever had worsened, Sakura twisted her mouth in thought before pulling the curtains over the windows to limit the ambient light seeping through, and tip toeing to the bathroom to retrieve a cold washcloth. As she walked back over towards Kakashi, she knelt down at the bedside and carefully dabbed away the sweat with the cold compress as best she could without disrupting his rest.

Even in the slight darkness of her room, Sakura could see the sweat bleeding through Kakashi's ever present mask, and as she gathered her courage, she lifted her hand and attempted to slowly remove the headband that covered his Sharingan. As the headband was slowly peeled away, Sakura let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, placing the discarded cloth on the nightstand beside his soup. Dabbing his now exposed forehead, Sakura rolled her eyes at her daft ex-sensei as she glared at the infernal mask, wondering what it was that needed to be hidden at all times.

Gulping rather loudly, Sakura slowly lifted her hand, inhaling as her fingertips traced the top seam of the mask running over the bridge of his nose and hooking her forefinger beneath the fabric. Pausing slightly, as if trying to convince herself to continue, Sakura closed her eyes tight in anticipation, missing the fact that a pair of mismatched eyes now watched her every move.

Giving a slight nod to herself, Sakura slowly pulled the mask down, gasping sharply as a hand grabbed her wrist firmly, keeping her from revealing more than the top portion of his nose. Her eyes shooting open in shock, Sakura froze as they awkwardly stared at one another in silence.

"Glad to see you're still just as curious," Kakashi remarked, holding onto her hand tightly.

"I-I… um… was jus-"

"Uh huh, I know exactly what you were up to Aya-chan," Kakashi teased. "And no dice. The mask stays."

"Really, Kakashi, why do you even bother with that mask anyway? What exactly is it that you are so determined to hide?" she questioned, leaning closer.

"Hmm... what do you think I'm hiding?" Kakashi inquired, releasing Sakura's arm slowly.

"Well, I have my theories. Either you have one bad case of halitosis, or you are just too handsome for your own good."

Quirking his head to the side and lifting a brow in surprise at her theory, Kakashi eyed Sakura amusingly. Bad breath was certainly a new one. He had never once heard anyone suggest his determinate mask wearing was due to oral hygiene issues, everyone had always just assumed he was deformed in one way or another.

Chuckling lightly, Kakashi tried to sit up against the headboard of Sakura's bed, grunting at the exertion as he felt his body ache all over, protesting his movement. At once, Sakura jumped up and grasped hold of his shoulders, helping him get comfortable. In this position, she could feel the tickle of his hair against her cheek, their eyes locking for a brief moment as they were brought face to face.

At their sudden closeness, Sakura stood up in a flash and grabbed the washcloth. Scurrying into the bathroom, she found herself suddenly overwhelmed with an odd feeling of nervousness. Running the rag under cool water, she tried to dissect the rather nauseating feeling eating away at her insides.

Why am I so nervous around him?

Shaking her head at the ridiculous notion, she remained contemplative, trying to evaluate her current predicament. When she had first heard his voice downstairs, she had felt a violent surge of panic as she was reminded that she was a rogue nin who had deserted her village. But, after she had examined him, she felt oddly comfortable, too comfortable, and that thought worried her.

Apparently seeing her former sensei brought back some fond memories, and it had made her feel safe and secure. It had been so long since she had seen or even talked to anyone remotely familiar, so maybe the warm blanket of nostalgia was only temporary. Satisfied with that answer, Sakura wrung the wash cloth out and made her way back into her room, sitting on the bed beside Kakashi.

Leaning over his slouched body, she applied the cloth to his forehead, biting her lip furiously as her nerves consumed her once more. Whatever this feeling was, she was just going to have to suck it up, and focus on the task at hand. Reminding herself that he was just another patient.

"You're fever is getting worse, you should really take the mask off."

"No thanks."

"Kakashi…"

"Nope."

"Ugh! I'm not a child anymore, you should at least consider listening to me."

"I am well aware of that fact," Kakashi added seriously, watching as she continued to chew on her bottom lip.

"Well then, you should be more considerate. Especially since you are mooching free services from me."

"Services?"

"Yes. My services. You know, my medicinal prescribing, attentive bed-side manner, and a comfortable place to stay," Sakura stated as she motioned towards the room around them.

"I never asked for any services, and I never said I couldn't pay," Kakashi added in his defense.

Rolling her eyes at his reply, Sakura continued dabbing around his forehead, determined to beat his fever so he could be on his way, and out of her space. She was slowly growing more agitated with this man, cursing the day she decided that this city was the city for her, and that she would never have to face her past again. Kakashi was seriously throwing her for one hell of a loop, even in illness, he was still just as incorrigible and annoying as he was the day she left Konoha.

Some things really don't change.

But the longer she thought about it, the more thankful Sakura was for the fact that Kakashi really hadn't changed all that much. Sure he was still annoying, but he had always been a tad bit infuriating at times, and it was usually all in good fun. To be honest, ever since he had walked through her door, she had actually not felt one iota of loneliness while in his presence. Sakura had a few friends around the village, but as a whole, the nightlife and social scene on the pit stop of an island was nowhere near that of Konoha's.

It was quite boring after a hard day's work not having anyone to hang out with or talk to. Granted, Shima was around every now and then to quell her loneliness, but he was always working. In the past year, she had really only seen her friend a handful of times. She mostly just kept herself occupied with crafts or projects to kill her down time.

Flipping the rag now, she patted Kakashi's sweat drenched silver locks, pushing them back and off his forehead. Looking down at his face, his eyes closed as she continued fending off his fever, she felt a pang of regret for being as callous and unwelcoming as she had been since he arrived. Kakashi had really been sick, and she had easily written it off as another excuse of his. Seeing him like this now, she only felt the need to help however she could, for in this moment, he too, had no one else.

"I'm sorry," Sakura muttered in a soft voice.

"Hm? What for?" the drowsy shinobi yawned as he felt his body melt into the bed beneath him as he felt the tingle of her chakra. Its glowing essence slowly seeping beneath his skin, causing all the tension to leave his body under her cool touch.

"For lots of things," she mumbled shamefully as she worked at trying to reduce his fever. "For not taking you seriously when you said you were sick, for arguing with you on the first day we've seen each other in over a decade, and for leaving Konoha without so much as a goodbye."

"Sakura..."

"No, Kakashi. You have every right to to be angry with me and to march me straight back to Konoha and-"

"Sakura, stop," he warned with pleading eyes.

"I just can't understand why you aren't angry or upset. I think I'd almost feel more comfortable around you if you were. But you're not..."

"And I never will be. I wasn't in your shoes, so I can't pass judgment on your decisions like that. Contrary to what you may believe, you're not some rogue criminal who defied and abandoned their village, you're simply classified as Missing In Action. So, no. I have no intention of taking you back, not after everything you've been through... not now. I hope one day you will come back, and if you do, I'd like it to be because you want to."

At hearing his words, Sakura felt her resolve crumble as his honest gaze penetrated through the sturdy wall she had built around her. Removing her hands from Kakashi's temples, she turned away from him slightly, fidgeting with her fingers as she felt herself tear up.

Her eyes watered uncontrollably as memories flared and emotions unraveled, she had always thought of herself as a coward for running away from everyone she had ever known. She never thought that someone would actually understand the decision she made on that dreadful night so many years ago.

With her back to Kakashi, Sakura brought her hands up to her face, wiping away a few stray tears, trying her best not to be an obvious cry baby. But as she turned to face him, she was met by a pair of warm and welcoming arms. There, in the darkness of her loft, her and her former teacher sat in an intimate embrace, his hands smoothing over her back as she cried into his shirt. All her walls were crumbling, and the only person willing to pick up the pieces was none other than the infamous Hatake Kakashi. If it wasn't for the smell of his clothes and skin, Sakura would have thought she was imagining things.

As the tears fell, she buried her face into his chest as his hands smoothed through her hair, thankful for the comfort he was providing. Sakura sank into his touch, it had been so long since she had let anyone hold her like this. That thought alone was giving her even more grief as she fought to calm her emotions, fearing further embarrassment.

"It's okay," Kakashi soothed, his voice low and steady. "You're not going anywhere. You deserve to live your life. I would never take that away from you."

Sniffling, she lifted her head from his itchy shirt and dried her eyes, looking up at him now as she ended their lengthy hug. She could tell by the seriousness of his gaze that he had meant every word he said to her, she trusted him, that was certain. She just didn't expect how easy trusting someone from Konoha would be again.

For years she had feared the day she was to ever face another Konoha nin, yet one of their most dangerous shinobi sat in front of her, and he couldn't be more harmless. Clearing her throat, fingertips wiping her cheeks, Sakura looked warmly up at her former sensei, her sincerity pulling on his heartstrings as she continued staring at him.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

"You're welcome," he responded earnestly, fighting the urge to ruffle her hair like he used to.

He had accepted her apology, but she still felt an inkling of shame and regret. She hadn't wept about the past since that night on the boat, not once. But as soon as a friendly face showed up, she fell apart. She was disgusted by herself, to say the least. She had felt some need to prove herself ever since he walked through the door, assuming he would see her decision to leave as a sign of weakness. And here she was, snotting all over the poor man like a blubbering fool.

Kakashi didn't seem to mind it, though. Sparing her the lecture she was anticipating, he simply offered her the tiniest of comforts. She'd be a liar if she said the hug hadn't helped her, calmed her nerves and made her feel at ease. There was much to be said about the effects of familiar bodily comfort. It made her feel lighter, as if she was floating on the water's surface instead of toiling around in its undertow.

For the first time that day, she was glad it had been Kakashi who walked through that door, unsure if anyone else would make her feel as secure as she felt at the moment.

Opening her mouth to say something, she closed it quickly, teeth clamping down on her bottom lip in an effort to silence her true sentiments at hearing the man's voice again.

"I missed you too, Sakura."


	7. Sentiments

"I missed you too, Sakura."

A sad smile graced her lips as she looked upon the mismatched set of eyes that were watching her closely. She could tell Kakashi meant what he said, it was written on his face... or at least the parts of it that were exposed. In their time together on Team 7, she had gotten pretty good at discerning his micro expressions. It made conversing with someone who covered three quarters of their face a lot easier.

"Thank you," she whispered, "No one's called me that in a long time. Never thought the sound of my own name would be so weird."

"It's not weird to me. I've thought about it, about you, a lot over the years," he slurred, his body swaying slightly with his words. "I'm glad I found you, Sakura-chan."

"Kakashi, I think you might be fever drunk."

"I'm not drunk, you're drunk."

"Oh, I think you're loopy enough for the both of us, but thank you. I'm glad you found me, too," she smiled, drawing close to kiss his cheek chastely.

As her lips made contact, she could feel the heat radiating off his skin and through the mask. His fever had spiked again. Every time she would bring his temperature down, it would return like wildfire. Sakura knew then, that he was definitely not well.

Now was not the time to get sentimental.

"Your fever is definitely back, Kakashi. Sorry, but these damp clothes will have to go, and you'll need to eat this soup. Your body is fighting off a nasty cold."

"Dr. Haruno... are you trying to get me naked?" his playful voice accused, his arms coming up to cover his chest innocently.

"I'm trying to get the wet clothes you've been in all day off so that you can eat your soup and break this fever of yours."

"You jus' wanna see my face, don't ya?"

"Kakashi," she pleaded flatly, "I'm trying to make you feel better. Work with me here."

"Nope!" he added boyishly, a finger coming up to boop her nose.

Suddenly, an impish grin lifted the corner of her mouth. As much as she was enjoying this lighthearted version of Kakashi, his fever was worsening, and these clothes weren't helping. If he wanted to do things the hard way, she was game.

"Fine. If you won't do it, I will."

Before he could object, she reached down to his waist, pulling out his shirt tail. With one swift motion, his long sleeved shirt was ripped over his head and discarded on the floor.

"S-Sakura... what are you doing?" he stammered as she crawled onto his legs and went for his belt buckle.

"You're being deliberately stubborn, and refusing doctor's orders. So, I'm taking matters into my own hands. Now give me these pants!"

She had hoped her brazenness was enough to pull him out of his stupor. With the shock seeping through in his voice, Sakura hoped he would just concede and give her the dank and damp clothing. She feared her bed, too, would soon begin to smell of seawater. But by the time she got his belt unbuckled and his fly unzipped, Kakashi fell back into the bed and began to squirm.

"Oh no you don't! You are starting to reek, and my bed is getting wet. Please just let me have these clothes so I can wash them!"

The wriggling actually ended up helping her shimmy the pants off his legs, so maybe he was beginning to hear her voice of reason. She couldn't really tell though, as he was rather quiet and drowsy looking.

With the pants joining the other discarded clothing on the floor, Sakura climbed back onto the bed, intentionally ignoring the sight of him splayed-out in his boxer briefs, and hoping to finally rid him of the black tank top that clung to his body and face. How anyone could breathe with a wet piece of cloth over their nose and mouth was beyond her.

Hooking her fingertips beneath the taught fabric at his waist, she stilled, feeling a rush of guilt. She didn't feel right about this, but she didn't feel wrong about it either. It was a heady mixture of guilt and pleasure. He was quite the sight, but she knew her goal was to get him dried off so he could rest comfortably.

"Alright, Kakashi. I promise I won't look, but this has to go as well."

He whined slightly, shutting his eyes in disappointment. He hated that she was right. It's not that he was opposed to Sakura seeing his face, he just wasn't thrilled about how it had to happen. Seems he would have to think of something, and fast.

He watched on as she pushed the material up his chest, exposing his toned torso. His heart rate increasing ever so slightly as he followed her gaze, loving that it lingered on him so outright.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna look?"

"I-I'm not," she lied, quickly averting her eyes as she felt him raise his arms.

She was seconds away from removing that damned mask of his, and she would be lying if she said part of her wasn't excited as hell. Eyes still closed, she could only feel the ripple of his shoulder muscles beneath her hands as the garment was lifted over his head. Once she felt his head clear the confines of the attached mask, she was left holding the limp article in her hands.

It was off.

Success!

Holding her eyes shut, she was now too afraid to look. She said she wouldn't, and so, he let her finally remove the offending material. Sakura couldn't betray his trust now. Besides, if she did open her eyes, she wasn't sure she could take the shock of seeing this man in just his underwear. That tight, black underwear that clung dangerously low on his hips. She could feel herself salivating just thinking about it. But she needed to stay focused and sharp.

He's just another patient.

Or at least that's what she kept telling herself as she sat there, awkwardly still holding onto the item of clothing. Clearing her throat, she inhaled a calming breath, tossing the item over her shoulder to join the growing pile on the floor.

"Sakura-chan," Kakashi beckoned, daring her to take a peak.

When she refused to open her eyes, choosing to turn her head away from him instead, Kakashi made his move. Grabbing her at the elbow, he pulled her forward so she was on top of him. They were nose to nose, her legs straddling his thigh, and yet she still kept her eyes shut. He wondered how long her resolve would last. Surely, the little cherry blossom was still curious.

"How's the fever now?" he questioned, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I-It's... hot..." she muttered breathlessly.

She was all too aware of how close their bodies were now. She tried to focus on anything other than their newfound proximity to one another, but she found herself focusing on his breathing. His unencumbered breath was fanning out across her face, the rise and fall of his chest was pushing up against hers. She could definitely feel the fever everywhere as she lie atop his entire body.

"Are you going to make me feel better now?" Kakashi whispered, his lips barely grazing hers as he spoke.

Her pulse was drumming, her stomach was aflutter, and her mind was racing at the simplest of touches. Lips, bare lips, had just skimmed her own. Sakura didn't know how to respond... she was speechless.

What the hell is going on?

Testing the waters once again, he let his bottom lip tap against hers, in search of any opposition. When he was met with no resistance, Kakashi tilted his chin slowly and closed the minuscule gap between their mouths, kissing her gently.

She had yet to open her eyes, but this was a surefire way to distract her from seeing anything below the bridge of his nose. It was a questionable tactic, but one he was rather enjoying as he planted another soft kiss. Her supple lips were very receptive, and he was pleasantly surprised when he felt her return each one. It was tentative, but tender, nonetheless.

When he felt her hand come up to cup his jaw, a thumb smoothing softly over the slight stubble on his cheek, he knew she wanted this just as much as he did. Reassured by her actions that it was safe to proceed, he let his tongue slick over her bottom lip, choosing to deepen the kiss by hoping to gain entry.

Once she parted her delicate lips, his searching tongue began to rub and knead against her own, massaging it delicately. His hands, itching to caress her skin, began to roam her body as they continued their passionate kiss. One hand crept up to the base of her neck, cradling her head, and the other smoothed down her side to the small of her back, holding her more firmly against him.

With the late afternoon sun well on the other side of her building now, her loft was slowly being enveloped in the shadows as they, too, were consumed by the growing dark of the space around them. Throwing caution to the wind, they both allowed their needy mouths to continue their onslaught. Between the panting of their desperate breaths, their bodies began to move on their own accord, neither of them giving much thought to it.

With a rock of her hips, Sakura felt Kakashi buck up against her in return. At feeling the prodding proof of his arousal against her hip, Sakura let out a gasp. Eyes shooting wide open, she froze, unable to move as she stared directly into the needy half-lidded eyes beneath her.

Nearly jumping off the bed and to her feet, Sakura quickly turned away, slightly embarrassed by her momentary loss of control. Adjusting her dress and running a hand through her hair, she attempted to pull herself out of the fog she was trapped in moments prior, fearing only a cold shower would help her now.

"Your... um... soup is getting cold," she offered, pointing to the bowl on her nightstand.

"Ah..." Kakashi remarked impassively, missing the heat of her body.

Propping himself up against the headboard of the bed, he quickly covered the obvious bulge between his legs with the blanket. Reaching for the bowl of soup she had prepared, he inspected it closely with his spoon, unsure of what he was looking at.

"What kind of hodgepodge soup is this, anyway?"

"It's loaded with everything you need to feel better."

"Seriously?"

"It tastes better than it looks, Kakashi."

"I hope so. I've never had gray soup before."

"That's just from the black rock mushrooms."

"The what now?"

"They're a special kind of mushroom that grow on the neighboring island. They are packed full of bioactive compounds that have antioxidant, antibacterial, antiviral, and anti-inflammatory properties."

"And what is all this... other stuff?"

"Well, the base is my own blend of vegetable stock, and contains a little bit of ginger for nausea, stewed leafy greens for iron, dried ginseng and elderberries for an immune boost, and a few boiled eggs for protein and strength. Now eat."

"Thank you," he voiced softly, staring at her now in a silent plea for her to look back at him.

Nodding at his thanks, Sakura abruptly headed for the bathroom on the opposite side of the room, leaving Kakashi to eat in peace. After what just occurred between them, she decided to retreat, her body was still tingling with desire and she wasn't sure if she could take another second of it. A cold shower was calling her name.

Shutting the door behind her, Sakura let out a sigh of relief, the palpable discomfort somewhat dispelled by the barrier.

What the hell was that?!

Licking her lips, she could still taste the remains of their heated kiss. It was all too much to process. Seeing that man for the first time in ten years had sent her through an emotional roller coaster.

At first she was terrified at being found, then she was angry he would take everything she'd built away from her, then she was worried about his health. In the process of making sure he'd feel better, she began to feel something akin to compassion. With a few kind words and a simple gesture, her defenses crumbled.

She had cried her eyes out, all because of a simple hug.

But when the fever came back, all reason went out the window. She felt like he was being particularly difficult, but seeing him so exposed and vulnerable made her feel conflicted. And after their most recent encounter, she felt...

Alive.

Desired.

On fire.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Sakura realized her cheeks were flushed. Her reddened lips and disheveled hair making it harder to forget about the exchange that just took place. Running the sink, she decided to splash some cold water on her face in an attempt to compose herself. She needed to get a grip before her own imagination carried her away.

Why must I overthink things?

Turning on the shower, she deliberated the frigid water that awaited her, eventually choosing the hot steam over the shivering cold. This way, she could at least melt away any uncertainty she might have. Perhaps Kakashi's fever was affecting him more than he let on. For all she knew, it could have just been an elaborate ruse to keep her from seeing his face.

Ruse or not, she had still felt it. All of it. She remembered the warmth of his forehead, his strong jaw, the slight prickle from his five o'clock shadow, his soft lips, his tongue, his erection...

Shaking away any further thought, Sakura quickly undressed, and stepped through the curtain and into the hot spray of the shower. Thoughts quickly evaporating as the scalding cascade rendered her utterly relaxed.

As she felt her body relax under the steaming fall of water, Sakura tilted her head back, allowing the water to stream down her face as she smoothed her hands over her rose colored locks. She definitely needed a thorough cleanse before finishing her work for the day, or what was left of it. She still had to finish the medicated balm she was working on for... Shima.

Shit.

With the reminder of her friend's expected visit, Sakura abruptly seized her fingers assault on her scalp mid-rinse, frozen in realization.

It was true that her whole day had been sidetracked by Kakashi's unexpected arrival, so much so, that she had completely abandoned her agenda for the day. Instantly grumbling at her own bubble-headed behavior since that floppy mop of silver walked through the door, Sakura quickly finished rinsing her hair, harshly ringing out the long ends through her fists as she thought.

She was nervous to have the two meet for some reason, fearing her two worlds colliding. To avoid any tension, she would have to keep Kakashi in her room while she entertained Shima downstairs. He was only swinging by to pick up his ointment, right? Surely he wasn't anticipating on sticking around for too long. She'd just have to keep him out of sight and none the wiser, explaining Kakashi's presence wasn't something she could do so easily. Hopefully Kakashi would be asleep, and Shima would be quick.

Just thinking of the nearly nude copy nin asleep in her bed made her stomach tingle. His name, alone, was enough to cause her body to react. A new, and very peculiar side effect to the reappearance of someone whom she thought history had swallowed up long ago.

Only, it wasn't the sound of his voice or the sight of his familiar eye crinkle that made her nauseous with nostalgia… it was his smell.

His earthy fragrance made her smile. When he had held her earlier, his shirt was salty with sweat and sea, reminding her of their missions to the Land of Water. The warmth of his skin reminded her of those lazy afternoons they spent in silence, enjoying the rays of sunlight that washed over them on the practice fields after training. And his hair… it still smelled exactly the same. The same pine scent that reminded her of a forest thicket at dawn.

Sakura had first noticed her ex-sensei's scent the time she had head-butted him to break a stand still as their kunai were locked against each other during a sparring session. After sending him backwards, she barely had time to appreciate the subtle aromatics of his shampoo before he retaliated. It was something she thought she'd never forget.

But over the years, her senses had failed her. It had been too long since she had caught wind of his scent, and these days she struggled to recreate it. With that hug jarring her memory, she had realized just how far off she had been. Nothing could beat the real deal, after all.

It was him and his smell that reminded her of the life she had left behind. Sakura had been removed all these years, come to know and love another place she now called home. And with the brief reminder of what real home really smelled like, she fell apart. The hands that held her were hands from a different time… a different life. It seemed like an alternate dimension to her now.

But while she was busy reminiscing about the past, Sakura missed the shadow creeping up on her from behind the shower curtain, yelping as a hand quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh! It's just me. There is someone who let themselves in, he's coming up the stairs. Now scoot."

"Wha-? What the hell, Kakashi?! Are you out of your mind?"

"Shh! It's not my fault you didn't lock the door," he hissed as he climbed his tired body behind the curtain with her, underwear and all, hiding himself from the quickly approaching intruder.

Shit, he's right. Why didn't I lock the damn door?!

Sakura didn't have time to object to Kakashi's intrusive actions before she heard a knock at the bathroom door, followed by a familiar voice. Peeping her head out from behind the ivy shower curtain, Sakura nervously smiled as Shima's eyes met her own.

"Oh, there you are Aya-chan. How very odd of you to be showering during the middle of the day. Need any company?" the dusty haired man offered mockingly, only half serious as he barely made out the impression of a pert nipple through the thin curtain clinging to the front of her body.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Shima. Maybe some other time. If you give me a minute I'll be down to finish up that… th-that… stuff you said you needed. O-Okay?"

"Alrighty…" Shima remarked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing as he felt rushed out of the room, hurried on his way as if he was interrupting something. The spreading blush on Aya's face was enough to send the man's imagination into over drive as he apologized and shut the door behind him.

But the warmth that caused her face to glow vermilion was not from the hot steam or Shima's sudden appearance.

It was from a certain pair of eyes she felt burning into her skin, assessing her every detail as she caught his descending gaze out of her periphery...


	8. Observations

During Sakura's conversion with this creep, Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the other man's insinuating tone, rolling his eyes at the reluctant apology for such a clearly avoidable situation. But biting behind his calm façade was a burning curiosity as to the extent of their relationship. He just couldn't tell whether he was being overly protective, or jealous.

Pinned in an awkward position, Kakashi tried not to take advantage of the prize winning view he was now privy to. Allowing his eyes to gingerly wash over her figure, he absentmindedly opened his Sharingan eye, instantly burning the image of her sudsy, curved expanses into his brain to haunt him forever.

Silently, he watched as a droplet of water caught his attention, zigzagging its way down her shoulder. The tomoe spinning inside his left eye followed every move the droplet made as it slid down the woman's tanned skin before gliding across the dimpled cushion of her lower back and disappearing into the tantalizing abyss that sat betwixt the juicy mounds that were so perfectly sculpted into her backside.

With the click of the door closing, the ogling nin averted his gaze, glancing at the ceiling before hesitantly clearing his throat. He should have been embarrassed that a mature man of his age had just been caught blatantly staring at a former student in the shower… but he wasn't. Having to hide out of sight on a whim couldn't have gone any better for Kakashi, as he had enjoyed the view, in all its glory.

With an irritated growl, Sakura wrapped the shower curtain around her front, trying to cover what she could with the thin and flimsy material. She couldn't believe the nerve of this man. He was still pushing her buttons!

"Damn you, Hatake! What the hell is wrong with you? Has the fever made you this delusional?! You can't just barge in on people in the shower!" Sakura scalded as she turned to face the infuriating man behind her.

And there it was.

Kakashi's face.

What words she was going to throw at him were lost as her jaw went slack, and her eyes went wide. Even as he leaned against the tiled wall, he didn't seem to care that he was exposing his face, looking calm and collected as always. Her verdant gaze slowly took in the sight before her, washing over every well proportioned feature, every inch of his striking face.

He was beyond anything she could have imagined. Never in her mind, had she thought he would be this young and handsome. Even though he must have been in his early forties, he didn't look a day over thirty. The years had been more than kind to this man.

But that would not excuse his idiotic behavior. Not to be mislead again, Sakura quickly closed her mouth that had fallen open at such a rare sight, her temper beginning to flare as he continued to look her up and down in return.

"Out. Now!" she growled.

"Sakura, please. I had to do someth-"

"You could have hid somewhere else, you imbecile!"

"Where? There's not a closet in your room, and there was no way I was going to fit under your bed. I figured this would be the best spot to hide."

"And what if he would have joined me? Then what?"

"Would you let that guy join you?" Kakashi inquired sternly, his eyes narrowing at the thought.

"That's beside the point, he's just... just a..."

"Just a what?"

"We are not discussing this now. Get out!" she snapped, kicking him in the shins repeatedly when he made no attempt to leave.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay!," Kakashi yelped as he was shoved violently, his back foot slipping on the porcelain tub floor, sending him tumbling forward.

As he went down, it was all he could do to grab the first thing he could, trying catch himself. Unfortunately for Sakura, it was the shower curtain she was currently wrapped in. With the rip of the fabric from the rings the curtain hung on, he came toppling down to the bathroom floor with a horrendous thud, yanking the entangled kunoichi down with him.

As she fell atop the copy nin, the wind was knocked out of her, causing her to gasp for air. Beneath her, Kakashi let out a groan of pain, as her knee made contact with the tender area between his legs. Currently, they were nothing more than a pile of moaning bodies smack dab in the middle of the bathroom floor.

"Aya? I heard a noise. Are you... o-kay...?" a voice trailed off.

Baffled, Shima stood in the doorway to the bathroom, looking down at the sight before him. With both of their heads whipping around to face him now, his eyes widened with sudden realization.

"A little privacy, please?" Kakashi spat acidly, looking the intruder directly in the eyes.

"I'll... um... just go then. Sorry," Shima replied through his embarrassment, a flash of anger quickly concealed by his wilting expression.

"Shima, wait!" Sakura called after him.

Hurriedly finding her footing, she untangled herself from the shower curtain, reaching for her floral silk bathrobe behind the door. Tying its belt securely around her waist, she reached for the door handle, Kakashi's hand grabbing her arm at the last second.

"I don't trust this guy, Sakura. I mean, he let himself into your place, then walked in on you in the shower… twice."

"Well, whose fault was that?!" Sakura accused loudly, "If you hadn't fallen out like that, he wouldn't have come to investigate. He was just worried about me!"

"He wasn't worried, he was hoping to catch a free peek… and I wouldn't have fallen if someone hadn't been kicking me repeatedly, forcing me out," Kakashi corrected in an irritated tone.

"If you hadn't grabbed onto the shower curtain, I wouldn't have fallen on top of you!" she accused, "Besides, it's not like he hasn't seen it before."

"Perhaps. But I caught you, so… you're welcome."

"Kakashi," Sakura huffed, "I have to go talk to him. I have to explain this misunderstanding."

"What is he to you?" Kakashi questioned with a piercing gaze.

"What's it to you, anyway?" she spat, slightly agitated by the fact that Kakashi thought he knew better than she did.

"I just wanna know why he needs to know about what goes on in your personal life. Are you guys… close?"

"He's the closest thing I have to a friend, Kakashi, and he genuinely cares about me," Sakura defended, her voice soft as she spoke. "People are different out here. They're not like shinobi, most of them have never even met one, so no one has any ulterior motives. Things are simple… and easy… and..."

"Boring?"

Leveling her gaze, her aggravated features mocked his attempt to incorrectly fill in the blanks. Rolling her eyes, Sakura huffed, throwing her hands in the air as she gave up trying to convince the stubborn copy nin otherwise.

"Ugh, you're so…"

"Charming?"

"So…"

"Infallible?"

"Incorrigible!" Sakura barked, her eyes narrowing at him just before whipping open the bathroom door, leaving in a flash.

Chasing after Shima, she abandoned her former team captain, and made her way downstairs. Looking around the steamy room, Kakashi grabbed a towel off the wall and secured it around his waist, choosing to forego the soaking wet underwear. Stepping out of the humid shoe box of a bathroom, he tip toed through the space of Sakura's loft with all the stealth he was known to demonstrate as an elite shinobi.

Hiding just out of sight behind the framing of the archway at the top of the stairs, the silver haired man took the liberty of eavesdropping on their little exchange, determined to get some answers. Creeping closer, he could barely see their feet at the base of the stairs, but something on the top step had caught his eye.

Looks like Loverboy brought an overnight bag.

"Uh… s-sorry. I didn't know you'd have company."

"Oh, him? No, he's just a patient."

Raising a brow, Shima laughed nervously. "Do all your patients get that kind of attention? I thought it was just me?"

Even through his laughter, Sakura could see he was hurt, but it's not like they had ever been exclusive. Long ago, they knew it would never work out between them. Sakura stayed pretty busy with the shop and her practice and Shima had started taking longer trips with Ryuu and his crew.

As fishermen, they had to follow the schools, and sometimes they would have to travel long distances, often being gone for months at a time. It was more time apart than any significant other could handle, so they agreed it was best to keep things casual, thus allowing their friendship to stay intact. She didn't want to chance losing the only person she considered a friend these days.

"Shima, he's just an old friend. One I helped long ago. His ship was just passing through and we ran into each other at the market. I allowed him to catch some rest here while I worked. But when he heard you come in, he didn't know who you were and came to warn me. Please don't misunderstand."

"He looks like he's a shinobi."

"What does that mean?"

"The scars, the tattoo, the weird looking eye. Aya, I didn't think you knew any ninja."

"Well, I help anyone who is sick or injured, shinobi included. I can't just choose to treat only civilians, what kind of doctor would I be then?"

"Well, just be careful. They're not to be trusted. They make a living off of deception and murder."

Had she just heard him right?

Sakura couldn't believe it. The words stung like an icy, salt and lemon juice coated kunai straight to the gut, nearly causing her to fall over where she stood. Never had she expected Shima to harbor such nasty preconceptions of her fellow comrades. She wasn't sure if it was because of the person saying those words, or the words themselves, but she couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed. She was only certain that she'd need to watch what she said about her and Kakashi's past.

Speaking of, Sakura shivered when she felt Kakashi's chakra flare, no doubt incensed by the detestable view of them as people he had likely overheard. She had to get Shima out of there before the copy nin showed himself, or worse.

"Um, I don't think you have to worry about me, Shima-kun. I'm helping the guy recover from his long journey, so it's unlikely he'd do anything to threaten me. I know some of them may seem dangerous, but this old geezer is harmless."

"What you guys were doing up there didn't look harmless."

"Please, let me explain..."

"Aya, how can you explain something like that? I know what I saw!" Shima shouted, clearly bothered by the other man's presence.

"Shima, calm down. I told you, he's just a-"

"Just a friend?! You've got to be kidding me, Aya! Yeah, you guys looked real friendly, alright."

"Stop it."

"No, you stop it. How can I trust you after that? And to think I came here to-"

"To what? Fuck me? Because that's all you want from me these days. So don't you dare pretend like we're together, you made it perfectly clear what you wanted a long time ago."

"You don't understand, I have to work for Ryuu. He needs me. I'm making great money now, you don't know what you're talking about. Everything I've done, I've done for you. I helped you when you had no one and nothing! You're mine!"

"Oh, please! 'Ryuu needs you', my ass! What about me? The last few years, you've been around less and less. You say you're getting better jobs, but you're still with the crew. You're only docked a hand full of days out of the year, and as soon as you get back you swing by my place, expect me drop everything and put out, and then you're off again. You know how many times I've seen you this year? Twice. Twice, Shima. What kind of life is that? Is that what you expect from me? To just be your doormat? If that is what you're looking for, you've got the wrong girl."

"I must have the wrong girl, because I don't even know you anymore. The Aya I know isn't such a whore."

The snarl that crossed her face now, made her mouth tremble. She was so angry, it took all her strength just to suppress her chakra and the urge to punch his ass straight through the wall. At this moment, she wanted nothing more than to turn him into a pile of blood and broken bones. Impulses aside, she'd just have to settle for option three.

With a resounding clap, Sakura slapped Shima's wild-eyed face as hard as she could. She never wanted to see him again, not after the way he'd just spoken to her. She'd never seen Shima this angry. And now that he was showing that side of himself, she didn't like it at all. He'd never looked at her with such rage before. The things he said, the way he was saying them... this wasn't the Shima she'd grown close to all these years.

What happened to him?

"You're definitely right about one thing, asshole. You don't know me. Now get out. I never want to see your face again," she stressed through clenched teeth.

As he turned and stormed out through the door, Sakura shut her teary eyes. She wasn't expecting that to happen, not in her wildest dreams. He was out of control, and had crossed the line. She was having none of it, and thought it best to just cut her ties and move on.

She was done with his ass.

Walking over to the door. She locked it, hoping he wouldn't come back later with some bullshit apology in an attempt to get her on her back. At least he knew Kakashi would be here. Maybe his assumption about being a shinobi was enough to keep him away. At least for now.

Her head fell forward against the door, eyes closed as a tear streamed down her face. Hating the fact that she was crying, Sakura punched the door, splintering the wood as a crack appeared in the panel beneath her fist. She could feel her emotions boiling up inside her, craving release. She needed something, anything, to distract her from the hell she was festering in.

Feeling a warm hand upon her shoulder, she jumped in surprise. She had momentarily forgot he was there, so used to being alone. She cringed at the thought of him having been witness to everything that had just taken place. But most of all, she hated that she still had to pretend to be someone else, especially around him, and it was beginning to suffocate her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," his calm voice soothed.

"Call me that, again," she begged.

"Sakura," he answered without hesitation, turning her around to face him.

"Again."

"Sa–ku–ra," he whispered, smoothing his hands hands over her shoulders and down her arms.

"Again," her breathless words demanded.

Hearing her own name, the sound of his voice, the touch of his hands... it was all too much. She couldn't help but be taken back to another time. Another life.

She was homesick.

She craved being her true self once again, sparring on the training fields, taking missions with her teammates, seeing her friends, the familiar faces at the hospital and around the village. Sakura had tried to keep the thoughts out of her head all these years, but in this moment, she wanted nothing more than to go back.

At the same time, she was terrified.

She was all too scared that it might be like the last time her feet were on its soil. Over time, she began to boil over with curiosity. She wanted to know about Konoha so badly, but swallowed her words every time, terrified of the answers she might find.

If it was still a disaster, she'd hate knowing she still couldn't return, or that maybe she should have went back earlier to help defend her village. Would it have continued this long had she decided to face the trauma that haunted her head-on?

On the other hand, she was petrified that it had long been safe for her to return, and she was wasting precious time staying on the island. Paralyzed with indecision – Sakura remained – stuck between truth and blissful ignorance... trudging forward in a new life, void of anything remotely reminiscent of the person she once was.

But Kakashi's presence was a warm blanket of comfort, allowing her to feel more like herself, affording her a breath of reassurance in such a conflicting time. She wanted him. Tired of denying herself, she reveled in the deep timbre of his voice as it called her name.

Her real name.

Snaking her arms around his neck, fingers sliding through his silver locks, Sakura looked deep into the eyes that were staring down at her. He looked upon her honestly, as if seeing her as the woman she truly was, the real Sakura. His penetrating gaze pierced through her façade like a blade, there was no hiding from this man.

She was tired of hiding.

Staring at Kakashi's face once again, Sakura felt her breath hitch. He was so attractive she could feel her stomach twist into knots just looking at him. With his hair still wet, his long bangs fell down into his face, but beneath his coif, his darkened eyes peeked out, searching for her. A sight that left her utterly breathless.

Closer and closer they moved, each being pulled in by the other until their faces were but mere inches apart. Kakashi felt the burning blush on his cheeks as he was so exposed in her presence, Sakura taking her time drinking up every inch of his face. But he couldn't blame her, he found his eyes drifting down to her full pouty lips, wanting to taste them once again.

The Sakura before him now was a far cry from the girl he had once known. This woman in front of him made his knees weak and his heart skip a beat. Ever since he laid eyes on her at the beach that morning, before he even knew who she was, he was entranced. Finding out that she was a long lost friend, was just an added bonus in his eyes. She was so beautiful and sexy, he found himself wanting her... wanting all of her.

Having thought long enough about their next actions, their lips collided in a blaze of passion. The haste of their kisses was unparalleled to anything either one of them had ever experienced. Kiss after crushing kiss, fueled the fire building between them. Tongues battling, hands roaming, bodies colliding, they were spiraling out of control in the name of urgency.

Kakashi, wanting to explore every inch of her body in this heady mix of lust and need, pulled Sakura against him, his feet pulling them toward the staircase. But as he stepped back, his feet stumbled as they bumped into an item on the floor. Remembering said item he brought down with him, Kakashi broke their kiss, hating the fact that this moment was over. Sakura proved to be an intoxicating distraction, quite a captivating one at that, but they had bigger problems to deal with at the moment.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?" she panted, staring up at his deflated expression.

"Loverboy left something on the stairs. I think you should have a look."

Reaching down and throwing the black duffel bag on top of Sakura's workbench, Kakashi nodded for her to proceed. Crossing his arms over his bare chest, still clad in only a towel, the copy nin stood patiently, unsure of how Sakura would react at seeing its contents.

Carefully, she unzipped the bag, gasping as she caught sight of the item on top. Protruding from the thin black scarf it was wrapped in, was a white porcelain mask. Dropping the item, as if it scalded her fingers, Sakura shook her head in denial, taking a step back.

"No. This can't be..."

"You know that mission I was on?"

"The pirates?"

"Well, the ones that sunk my ship last night had these on."

"But... these are..."

"Anbu masks."

"I don't understand. Does that mean Shima is Anbu? How? He's been on this island for years, even before I arrived. It doesn't make sense!"

"You've been gone a long time, Sakura. I'm sure you must have many questions..."

"How, Kakashi? How the fuck does Shima have this?!"

"I'm not exactly sure why he has this mask, he's not Anbu. Hell, he isn't even a shinobi."

"Well, when I was captured and imprisoned, I noticed there were suddenly more Anbu around. I'm pretty sure Danzo had been using anyone he could find to put behind those masks. Civilians, rogue nin, criminals... anyone he could get his hands on. The night Sasuke and I escaped, we realized how little skill these new Anbu members possessed. Don't get me wrong, some of them gave us a run for our money, but mostly, it felt too easy. Like they were hired just to wear the mask... I guess Danzo needed the numbers for something big."

"Sakura, about the night you escaped... Sasuke returned and killed Danzo... and most of his men."

"Okay. So why are they-"

"Not all of these so-called Anbu were killed. Sasuke said some of them had raided the labs and taken off with all the supplies and weapons. Including a poison. One that they have been recreating and using on civilians and shinobi, alike. We've not been able to locate them or their hideout, and have been exhausting all efforts for the last few years, with no such luck. Konoha has been preparing for their inevitable return, but with most of our medical staff extinguished and no sample of the poison to research for ourselves, I'm afraid we're on borrowed time."

"Poison? No, it's not possible. I took what was left..." she trembled, eyes beginning to look around in panic.

"They must've had some stored somewhere else then. They've had plenty of time to amass a large amount by now, and everyone is terrified of what's to come. Even with Danzo dead, they've continued with their own plan of creating a biological weapon. No one is sure what they'll do next."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was her worst nightmare. Not only was she responsible for creating that toxin, but she thought she had taken the last of it with her. She had grabbed all the syringes that were left when they escaped the lab that night. She clearly remembered putting all of the syringes in her pouch, all of which, were still accounted for.

All... except for one.

Like a ton of bricks falling from the sky, it hit her. She had used one of them on the man that tried to grab her as they climbed onto Sasuke's snake, Aoda. She had left the needle lodged in his neck, his body falling to the ground before she could completely empty the plunger.

They must have recovered the needle, and used what was left to reverse engineer the deadly blend they were producing now. All these years, she thought it would never see the light of day again. Guilt consumed her as she leaned against the workbench, her whole body beginning to tremble as she cradled her head in her hands.

"This... this is all my fault."

"No," Kakashi argued, grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands from her face. "Listen to me carefully. You are not at fault. No one is blaming you. You can't keep going through life blaming yourself for everything that happened. What you can do now, is help."

"But, how?" her voice cracked.

"Do you still have those samples you took?"

"Yes," she nodded, hands clenching into fists with sudden determination.

Turning on her heel, Sakura sprinted towards the stairs, Kakashi following closely behind her. Taking the stairs two at a time, they made their way up to the dark loft in seconds. Turning on her lamp, Sakura darted towards her nightstand by the bed, sliding it out and away from the wall.

Kneeling, her fingers swept across the baseboard until they found a seam. Using her nails, she was able to pry the panel of the baseboard away from the wall, revealing a hidden hollow. Feeling around the cavity inside the wall, she quickly found what she was looking for. Pulling out an embellished trinket box, Sakura dusted off the top, placing the wooden item down on the bed.

Struggling with the silver latch on the front, Sakura realized she hadn't opened this box in nearly ten years. Of course she was always tempted to visit memory lane, but the pain it was sure to bring wasn't worth the risk. Taking a deep breath, she opened it. Neatly stacked inside the crimson wooden box were her leather gloves, kunai pouch, and headband. Running her thumb over the scored line through the symbol on the metal plate, Sakura couldn't help but feel ashamed.

"You must think I'm scum."

With a confused twitch of his head, Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Why would I think that of you?"

"I abandoned everyone. My friends, the village... you. I just ran away. I'm scum."

"I could never think that of you, Sakura. No one knows what you had to go through, or what you had to deal with all those months. I can only imagine how bad it must have been for you, given the extent of your reaction."

"I was kidnapped and thrown into a prison. I heard that Danzo had killed Tsunade and countless others, but I wasn't there. I wasn't there to help. Then he killed Shizune right in front of me. I watched the life leave her eyes, Kakashi. I watched as a once respected person of authority threatened me with a blade that still had Shizune's blood on it. He would have killed me too if I didn't cooperate. Once I realized no one was coming to help, I just assumed everyone was dead. It felt like the world had swallowed me, stuck in a dungeon underground making weapons for a madman. He used me, Kakashi... he made me do terrible, horrible things to people."

"Sakura," he comforted, grabbing her hand as she fought to hold back the tears, "It's okay."

"I did what I had to do to stay alive. I'm not proud of it, but in that situation, I felt like I had no choice. Everything and everyone that I had come to know and love was gone. It wasn't until Sasuke fell into my lap, that I realized we might have a fighting chance to escape. I was to exterminate him, and I just... couldn't do it. So, I grabbed him and the toxin, and we busted out. Once he told me to run, and to not stop running, I hauled ass out of there and never looked back."

"Sasuke was just trying to protect you, Sakura. He knew you would one day play a critical role. I know it wasn't easy to leave, I can tell just by looking at you now that you are still struggling with that decision. But you can't give up. You must never give up."

"I haven't," she exulted, finding her courage as she held up a syringe from the pouch at the bottom of the box, "I'm going to create an antidote."


End file.
